Vacaciones Obligatoriamente Divertidas
by Angel red
Summary: Los titanes están de vacaciones, pero no todos están felices. Raven se encuentra en un terrible dilema... por causa de una apuesta, por causa de un contrato, ahora es sirvienta de quien no se imaginan... Chico Bestia... su peor pesadilla muahahahaha!
1. Quien manda?

**¿QUIEN MANDA?**

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin convencimos a Robin de ir de vacaciones! – dijo alegre el titán verde mientras él y su amigo robótico veían unos folletos de distintos lugares turísticos del mundo para escoger a dónde ir.

_Tienes razón – concordó Cyborg – aunque la verdad no fue tan difícil.

_Ustedes no me _convencieron_, ¡me OBLIGARON! ¡Aceptar era la única forma de que me dejaran en paz, ya que me han estado molestando todo el mes! – dijo enojado el líder, sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados, frustrado de recordar ese horrible mes…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Robin estaba leyendo un periódico…_

__¡ROBIN, QUEREMOS VACACIONES! – gritan dos jóvenes en la oreja de Robin haciéndolo saltar del susto._

_Robin estaba tomando su desayuno tranquilamente…_

__¡ROBIN, QUEREMOS VACACIONES! - Robin del susto escupe todo su café_

_Robin estaba amarrando a un villano para entregárselo a los policías cuando…_

__¡ROBIN, QUEREMOS VACACIONES! – Robin salta del susto y el villano se escapa_

_Robin estaba durmiendo profundamente en su acolchonada cama…_

__Robin queremos vacaciones… - escucha que alguien susurra en su oreja…_

__Hmmm…- Robin se da la vuelta sin despertar…_

__¡ROBIN, QUEREMOS VACACIONES! – gritan sus dos compañeros_

__¡AHH! _

_Robin estaba tomando un relajante baño…_

__¡ROBIN, QUEREMOS VACACIONES!_

__¡AHH!… FUERA DE AQUÍ! - gritó el pelinegro mientras se tapaba con la cortina del baño._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_Valió la pena nuestros delicados esfuerzos– dijo sonriente Chico Bestia

_Sí, quien se esfuerza consigue su objetivo – Cyborg le da los cinco a Chico Bestia

_Bueno, dejen de comportarse como niños y decidamos de una vez a donde vamos a ir de vacaciones – dijo Raven levantando la vista de su libro, ya que nadie se decidía, solo escuchaba "Oh, mira esto", "Este es mejor", "Mira aquí hay comidas deliciosas", "Mira aquí debe haber chicas lindas"…

_Esto es tan emocionante, por fin vamos a tener vacaciones todos juntos y de seguro va a ser muy divertido y conoceremos mucha gente y vamos a jugar y vamos a pasear y vamos a sacarnos fotos y vamos a ver…

_Starfire, no exageres – la interrumpió Raven

_Yo no me voy a separar de Starfire – dice Robin mirándola. Ellos eran novios desde el viaje a Tokio.

_Sí, y ni se te ocurra buscar villanos a donde quiera que vayamos – dijo Cyborg

_Robin me prometió que no lo haría – dijo Starfire mientras alimentaba a su mascota consentida

_Muy bien, titanes, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó el líder

_A Suiza – propone Raven

_¡A México! – dice Chico Bestia

_¡A Alemania!- dice Cyborg

_¡A España! – dice Robin

_¡A Tombuctú! - dice Starfire

_?

_¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja ante la mirada de todos, y era una mirada de quien mira un fenómeno.

_Así nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo – dio la chica gótica, lo cual era obvio, ya que ninguno había concordado en el lugar al que querían ir

_¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos al detín marín de don pingüe tucarama-mhp!- Chico Bestia quedó callado cuando un aura negra cubrió su boca

_¿Alguno tiene una propuesta razonable que no sea tan ridícula? – preguntó Raven mirando a sus otros compañeros

_Yo tengo una idea, esto es algo que vi en la televisión…- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja – primero debemos poner un jarrón en el suelo, luego cada uno debe agarrar una moneda y todos nos paramos alrededor del jarrón y lanzamos las monedas arriba al mismo tiempo, la moneda que caiga dentro del jarrón gana y esa persona decidirá a dónde iremos de vacaciones – terminó la explicación esperando la reacción de sus compañeros

_A mí no se me ocurre nada mejor – dijo Cyborg encogiendo los hombros

_Bueno, al menos esa idea es manos ridícula que la de Chico Bestia – dijo Raven

_Mph mhp mhp…- dijo Chico Bestia

_¿Qué? – preguntó Robin porque no le entendió nada

Chico Bestia miró a Raven y le hizo señas para que le destape la boca

_¿No vas a decir ninguna tontería? – preguntó Raven, quien no lo soltaba todavía

Chico Bestia la miró asesinamente, y ella lo soltó.

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Star – dijo Chico Bestia – ¡Iré a traer el jarrón!- y entonces se fue corriendo a traer un jarrón

_Bueno, tomen cada uno una moneda – dijo Cyborg entregándoles una moneda a sus colegas – cada una es diferente

Luego llega Chico Bestia y pone el jarrón en el suelo, Cyborg le estaba dando una moneda

_No, gracias, yo ya tengo mi moneda de la suerte – dijo Chico Bestia sacando de su bolsillo una moneda de un centavo

_¿Esa no es la mía? – preguntó Raven, mirándolo acusadora

_¿La que te regalé? No, esta es otra que me encontré – explicó el chico verde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – a poco aún la tienes – dijo mirándola expectante de su respuesta

_ A ti eso no te incumbe – dijo ella cruzando los brazos, y agradeciendo de estar con su capucha, para que no se den cuenta del color que habían tomado sus mejillas

_ ¿Hablas de la pequeña moneda que está en el cuarto de Raven guardada en una cajita de cristal con diaman –mhp! – un aura negra interrumpió la pregunta que la tamaraneana le estaba haciendo a Chico Bestia

_Tu vida depende de que no termines esa oración – le dijo Raven en el oído, Starfire asintió con la cabeza

_Bueno empecemos de una vez – dijo Cyborg y todos se pararon alrededor del jarrón – y Raven no vale utilizar tus poderes para que tu moneda entre en el jarrón! – dijo Cyborg acusador

_Yo no soy tan tramposa - dijo la empática

_Bueno… a la cuenta de tres lanzamos las monedas arriba… UNO – comenzó Cyborg

_DOS…- contaron todos

_Y…

_¡TRES!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que lanzaban sus monedas al techo.

La moneda de Robin cayó en el lavaplatos, la moneda de Cyborg cayó en su cabeza, la moneda de Starfire chocó fuerte con el techo y revotó en el sofá, la moneda de Raven se chocó con la de Chico Bestia haciendo que ésta entre al jarrón…

_¿Gané?...Gané…¡GANÉ! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! - Chico Bestia gritaba y saltaba por todas partes feliz.

_¡Glorioso, Amigo Chico Bestia! – dijo contenta la pelirroja. Chico Bestia la agarró de las manos y se pusieron a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar y a reír como un par de niños en el parque.

_Infantiles… - murmuró Raven

_¡Eso no es justo! ¡La moneda de Chico Bestia se estaba yendo por la ventana, pero la de Raven la chocó haciéndola entrar al jarrón!- se quejó el chico robótico sacando la moneda de Chico Bestia del jarrón para verificar

_Ya deja de quejarte, Cyborg. – dijo el pelinegro - Bueno, Chico Bestia, a dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones?

_¡A Acapulco, México! – gritó levantando los brazos

_Está bien iremos a México – dice sonriente el líder

_¡SI! – gritaron Starfire y Chico Bestia de felicidad

_Hurra…- dijo sarcástica Raven y sin nada de emoción

_Bueno, no es tan malo – dijo resignado Cyborg

_¡Anímate Cy!, ¡vas a comer la deliciosa comida mexicana! – dice Chico Bestia para animarlo… y lo logró

_¡México es lo mejor!- dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa

_Salimos ahora en la noche, cierto?- preguntó Starfire

_Sí, porque no podemos perder ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo, si quieren ir de vacaciones debe ser ahora, así que alisten sus cosas, y recuerden que las vacaciones duraran una semana, bueno, en realidad son seis días enteros porque nos vamos hoy en la noche y nos volvemos domingo en la mañana – expresó el pelinegro, ni bien terminó de hablar todos salieron disparados a alistar sus maletas, menos Raven claro, ella fue a su habitación sin ninguna prisa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Eran las dos de la tarde, los titanes saldrían a las cinco, así que tenían tiempo de hacer algunas cosas.

Raven y Cyborg estaban en la sala. En una mesita había un tablero de ajedrez, donde ambos titanes tenían un "enfrentamiento" en el que se ganaba con el cerebro. Mientras tanto, en la misma habitación, había un chico verde buscando algo desesperadamente…

_Oigan chicos…- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se agachaba a buscar debajo del sofá – ¿alguno de ustedes vio mi tarro de gel?- preguntó

_Robin lo sacó cuando se le acabó el suyo – dijo el chico robótico sin quitar la mirada del tablero

_¡Oh! ¡Ese Robin! ¡Siempre hace eso! ¡Su gel dura tres días!- dijo frustrado Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie – ¡Un día de estos voy a entrar a su cuarto a cortarle su horrible cabello!- se quejaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala– voy a decirle que me compre otro…- dijo acercándose a la puerta para ir en busca de Robin, pero luego llevó su mirada a sus compañeros de equipo y a lo que estaban haciendo, luego se acercó a ellos a observar – ¿Cómo pueden jugar eso? ¡Es aburridísimo!

_Es un juego de ingenio – dijo Cyborg sin desviar su a tención del juego

_O sea, que es prohibido para TI – dijo Raven sin mirarlo a los ojos, ese comentario no le gustó nada a Chico Bestia

_ "¿_Qué está queriendo decir con eso? ¿Que yo no tengo ingenio? ¿Que no tengo cerebro? ¡Ah! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Me cree un bruto!" –_ gritó mentalmente- "_le voy a demostrar que sí tengo cerebro!"_

_Con que…prohibido para mí, eh? – preguntó Chico Bestia con ironía inclinándose hacia ella

_Sí - contestó simplemente sin mirarlo

_Tal vez tengas razón, sí es prohibido para mí, ya que sería injusto para el resto del mundo jugar con alguien tan bueno como yo en eso – dijo con aire de superioridad.

_Sí, claro – dijo sarcástica Raven girando los ojos – tú no le ganarías ni a Starfire que no sabe jugar y es de otro planeta.

_¿Con que eso crees? – Chico Bestia se sentía impotente – Pues te demostraré, que yo sí puedo jugar muy bien –le dijo amenazador.

_¡Jaque mate!- dijo Raven acorralando al rey de Cyborg

_¡Oh, no! ¡Creí que estabas distraída con Bestita y me confié! – se quejó el chico robótico levantándose de la silla

_¿Y cómo piensas "demostrármelo"? – Raven se giró a mirar a Chico Bestia para encararlo, a ver si era capaz de hacer algo

_¡Te apuesto a que puedo ganarte en una partida de amedrez! – dijo él

_Primero: es A-JE-DREZ, y no "amedrez", y segundo:… - dijo con tranquilidad la chica – ¿qué quieres apostar?

Chico Bestia se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, eso de "te apuesto" solo era un decir, pero ya que lo había tomado en serio…

_Bueno, aquel que pierda será el sirviente del ganador durante tres días de la vacación en México – propuso el chico verde esperando la reacción de la chica que tenía en frente

Eso sorprendió a Raven, la verdad ella esperaba algo como "Si gano te reirás de mis chistes" o si no "Si gano comerás tofu", o tal vez "Si gano jugarás video juegos conmigo", pero eso de "sirviente" no se lo esperaba.

Pero ese tipo de apuesta no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, es más, era una propuesta interesante, era obvio que ese descerebrado no le ganaría y por ser tan precipitado terminaría siendo sirviente de ella. Era hora de darle a Chico Bestia una buena lección…

_Que sean los seis días de vacación – dijo ella en un tono serio

_¿Qué? – Chico Bestia no se esperaba eso

Chico Bestia estaba sorprendido, él no imaginó que ella aceptaría, esperaba un "estás loco", o sino "No digas tonterías y siéntate a jugar", o tal vez "mejor no molestes", pero eso? ¡Esa respuesta era más sorprendente que un "de acuerdo", estaba alargando la apuesta! Eso quería decir que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo y más

_¿Quieres o no quieres hacer la apuesta? – dijo Raven viendo que Chico Bestia se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada

_B-Bueno, lo que digas… - recobró el habla - que sean los seis días

Chico Bestia se puso algo nervioso, debido a imaginar ser sirviente de ella los seis días enteros en Acapulco, pero dejó ese miedo de lado, porque estaba seguro de que ganaría… es más, ya estaba pensando en lo que haría con Raven esos cinco días…

_Bien, siéntate – dijo Raven y Chico Bestia tomó asiento en la silla en la que estaba Cyborg antes

_¿En serio? -Cyborg no podía creer que Raven se esté prestando a ese tipo de jugarreta, pero ya que la cosa iba en serio… es mejor hacerlo más interesante- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡esperen, esperen! esto es histórico y hay que hacer las cosas bien – dijo Cyborg sacando hoja y bolígrafo

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó Raven levantando una ceja

_Haremos un contrato en el que ambos tienen que firmar, y así no podrán negarse después- dijo Cyborg emocionado mientras escribía algo en la hoja

_Yo no lo negaría – dijo la chica gótica, porque ella es de las personas que cumplen su palabra

_Tú no, pero Chico Bestia, sí – dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico Bestia, quien solo le gruñó. Cyborg le puso a la hoja el sello de los titanes (qué exagerado no?) – Bueno, ya está, firmen aquí- dijo sonriente poniendo la hoja en la mesita

_Bueno – dijo Raven agarrando el lapicero disponiéndose a firmar…

_¡Espera! – Cyborg puso su mano en la hoja del contrato antes de que ella ponga la punta del lapicero en ella - Raven…- la miró con una cara muy seria - ¿estás segura que aceptas?- le preguntó

_Sí – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros y firmó

_Y ahora tú Chico bestia… - dijo el chico robótico alcanzándole la hoja y dándole el lapicero - ¿aceptas?- le preguntó con la misma cara seria

_¡Sip!- dijo el titán verde y firmó

_Entonces…- dijo con una cara serena, pero luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa - los declaro marido y mujer! – gritó burlón y con una sonrisa gigante – Puedes besar a… ¡NADA!- dijo con una gotita en la frente, sonriendo nervioso con cara de "ya, por favor no me maten" y poniendo sus manos frente a él para protegerse, después de las miradas asesinas que le mandaron Raven y Chico Bestia, ya que a ellos no les causó ninguna gracia su broma.

Chico Bestia se sienta en la silla donde estaba sentado Cyborg antes, Raven comienza a ordenar las piezas…

_¡Yo quiero ser los negros!- dijo Chico Bestia y voltea el tablero haciendo que los negros queden de su lado

_Eso no va a hacerte ganar- dijo ella inexpresiva, pensando en que él quería se los negros porque esos eran los que ella utilizaba siempre y le ganaba a Cyborg.

_Eso ya lo sé, pero es que yo soy "el Malvado" ahora, que quiere mostrarle a la inocente palomita "quien manda"- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo

_Como sea… - ella encogió los hombros y comenzó a ordenar los blancos en su lado – sabes jugar, no? – le preguntó

_Eh… sí, creo que sí- dijo él mirando algo perdido el caballo negro, como preguntándose donde era su lugar en el tablero

_ "_Esto será demasiado fácil" _- pensó Raven viendo que él estaba algo confuso… realmente tenía la victoria asegurada, pero aún no había decidido lo que haría con su premio

_¿Estás seguro de esto Bestita?- preguntó Cyborg, porque él sinceramente no quería que su amigo caiga en manos de Raven, eso no iba a ser nada conveniente para el titán verde

_Cyborg, YO voy a ganar, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme- dijo Chico Bestia con toda la seguridad del mundo y algo ofendido por el hecho de que su amigo dude de su victoria

_ "_Siempre tan optimista" _– pensó la chica gótica mirándolo a los ojos, ella se preguntaba siempre por qué él era así, tan positivo, tan optimista, aún cuando las cosas se veían muy malas.

Cyborg se sentó a observar atento la partida, Chico Bestia aún ordenaba sus piezas mientras pensaba…

_ "_Muy bien, pongamos las cosas en orden, estos gorditos de las esquinas van a ser los "Cyborgs", estos altos y delgados van a ser las "Starfires"…Hmm…Robin va a ser mi peón, siempre quise que Robin sea mi peón, he, he, he…estos caballos también van a ser Robin, porque saltan, y saltan, y saltan por todos lados… El Rey obviamente soy yo!...la Reina va a ser…" _- levanta su mirada a la chica que tiene en frente, que no lo estaba mirando – "_Raven va a ser mi reina, la más poderosa…" _- dijo en sus pensamientos y sonrió

_¿Ya? – dice ella que hace rato está esperando que él acabe de ordenar, además sintió la mirada del chico sobre ella

_¡Listo! ¡Comencemos!- exclama el chico verde

Entonces comenzaron la partida…

Ya había pasado veinte minutos desde que se hizo el primer movimiento, Raven nunca había imaginado que duraría "tanto" en una partida de ajedrez con Chico Bestia, en serio estaba sorprendida, y Cyborg también, que observaba el juego con atención…

_ "_Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar…Ay! Ya estoy comenzando a pensar como el loco de Robin "Tengo que atrapar a Slade, tengo que atrapar a Slade"…y nunca lo atrapa…hahahaha…ha…¡ya basta! ¡Concéntrate!_ – puso su atención en el juego – "_demuéstrale a esta chica que tienes ingenio…" _- Chico Bestia levantó los ojos para mirarla – "_demuéstrale a esta chica presumida, engreída, aburrida, arrogante…hermosa y bella que… QUÉ? Ya Basta! Concéntrate en el campo de batalla!" –_ se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente y con eso puso de nuevo su concentración en el tablero

Cyborg seguía ahí observando, comprobando que ninguno haga trampa…o más bien para que Chico Bestia no haga trampa…

_ "_A ver…" _- Chico Bestia estaba analizando atentamente el último movimiento de Raven- "_oh, no! Raven quiere comerse a mi Raven! No lo voy a permitir, voy a tener que sacrificar… un Robin, lo siento enanito cabezón."_

Raven estaba atenta…atenta a cada movimiento de Chico Bestia…pero no era exactamente en el tablero…

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, se veía serio y concentrado, tenía una mano en la barbilla, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada determinante clavada en el tablero, casi nunca lo veía así, cuando se ponía así él se veía… se veía…Gracioso! no se veía lindo, ni adorable! Solo gracioso, sí…solo eso.

Ella lo seguía mirando, pareciera como si ese chico estuviera viendo un "verdadero campo de batalla", como si calculara la situación… y eso hacía en realidad.

Chico Bestia enfocaba toda su imaginación, veía el enfrentamiento dos reinos totalmente diferentes en el que se decidiría quien estaría al mando, y quien sería en mandado. Sus compañeros no lo sabían, pero Chico Bestia conocía muchas tácticas de combate que aprendió estando en la Patrulla Condenada, además que a él le gustaba ver esas películas de guerras y cruzadas, claro que odiaba lo anticuado e histórico, pero las batallas siempre le parecieron interesantes. Y además de eso, él había jugado muchas veces ajedrez con Mento, nunca había ganado, ya que nunca había terminado un juego, porque a la mitad él decía "ya me aburrí" y lo dejaba, a lo que Mento respondía con un "hmm….", pero bueno, ahora no desertaría, llegaría hasta el final, y ganaría…eso era lo que él se había propuesto.

Raven aún lo observaba detenidamente… ¿qué será lo que ese chico tiene en la mente? ¿en qué estará pensando? ¿Qué siente? ¿Cuál será su próximo movimiento?...Raven no tenía cómo saberlo….de todas las personas del mundo, Chico Bestia era el más difícil de descifrar, era el más difícil de "leer"

_ "_Obviamente porque no tiene cerebro…"_ - se respondió ella

Raven sabía perfectamente, aunque nunca lo admita, que él sí tenía cerebro, eso era obvio. ¿Quién, por más tonto que sea, no tiene cerebro?

Chico Bestia era el más difícil de "leer", el más difícil de predecir qué va a hacer, pero… ¿por qué?... ¿será por qué él no es totalmente humano?... No, Starfire es una extraterrestre y Raven puede "leerla" fácilmente… entonces… qué hacía a Chico Bestia diferente?

Tal vez porque dentro tenía un montón de animales diferentes que se mezclaban en sus sentidos haciendo que sea impredecible en sus actos…

Él era totalmente indescifrable para los poderes de Raven… rompía las reglas… ¿qué será que hay detrás de esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda? Por qué Chico Bestia era impenetrable?... hm… un momento… ¿acaso estaba pensando que los ojos de Chico Bestia eran hermosos y brillantes?...

_ "_NO! Claro que No!_…" - se respondió inmediatamente

Pero tenía que aceptar que esos ojos le llamaban mucho la atención…era hasta eso lo que aceptaba ella… solo eso… le llamaban la atención… esos lindos ojos que siempre brillan con optimismo y alegría, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse en la vida… Raven sentía envidia de eso, ella quisiera ser así, libre de preocupaciones y limitaciones para sentir…

_Jaque Mate – escuchó de repente, lo cual la sacó de sus divagaciones estrepitosamente.

_¿QUÉ?- gritó Cyborg con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando el tablero, acercando su cara para ver si era cierto lo que estaba viendo

_Jaque Mate…- volvió a repetir el titán verde encogiendo los hombros, con mucha simplicidad

Raven estaba mirándolo en shock, luego con la misma mirada de atónita llevó sus ojos en dirección al tablero…

_Jaque… Mate? – preguntó sin poder creerlo con los ojos redondos clavados en el tablero

_Sí…- dijo Chico Bestia con toda tranquilidad - así se dice, no?...¿o era "maque jate"?... no me acuerdo… - dijo él agarrándose la cabeza como pensando - así se dice cuando el Rey está acorralado… cierto?

_No…puede…ser…- Cyborg no creía lo que veían sus ojos, pero era cierto, era un jaque mate y no habían habido trampas – ¡Chico Bestia!... ¡Ganaste! – gritó feliz el chico robótico poniéndose de pie y levantando ambos brazos

_¿Gané? – preguntó confundido el chico verde, él creía que el juego terminaba cuando se haya "comido" al Rey y a todos sus súbditos

Raven estaba pasmada… ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Esto es solo una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría… … … ¿por qué no despierta? ¡No era una pesadilla! Chico Bestia le había ganado en ajedrez! Cómo pasó esto?

_¡Sí, ganaste! – le contestó Cyborg a su compañero

_¿Gané?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Sí! - saltó de la silla – ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!- se puso a hacer su "baile de la victoria", como él lo llamaba

¿Por qué? ¡se suponía que debía ganar ella! ¿Cómo sucedió?... ¡Claro! ¡ella estaba distraída!... distraída mirando… mirando… ¿mirándolo a él? ¿En eso estaba distraída? No puede ser cierto… ¡qué injusticia!

Raven estaba a punto de reclamar, pero… ¿qué iba a decir?… "No es justo, yo estaba distraída mirando tus ojos"…. NO, ¡ni loca diría eso! Preferiría ser su sirvienta antes de admitir que los ojos d ese chico inmaduro le… le… ¡agradan! ¡No le gustan, no le encantan y mucho menos la hipnotizan!

De repente algo la envuelve pasando por sus hombros, lo que la saca de sus pensamientos haciéndola respingar…

_Te lo dije, dije que podría ganarte, Raven… o debería decir… ¿sirvienta? – dijo sonriendo triunfante el chico verde, quien la estaba abrazando desde atrás pasando ambos brazos por los hombros de la chica, con el mentón apoyado en el hombro derecho de ella… Raven se quedó tiesa… ¿Sirvienta? No le podía estar pasando esto!

_¡Y tú Cyborg eres el testigo! - dijo sonriente apuntando a su amigo

_Ehm…a mí no me metas en esto Bestita…- dijo Cyborg con cara de asustado y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, eso debido a la cara que puso Raven

Chico Bestia lo miró confuso por su reacción, pero después dirigió su mirada a la chica, la cual no estaba nada feliz….

_Lo siento, Rae, pero recuerda que tú aceptaste la apuesta y ahora tienes que cumplirla – dijo Chico Bestia, pensando en que tal vez ella iría a negarse a cumplir

_Sí, lo sé… - dijo ella entre dientes

_¡Vas a ser mi sirvienta por seis días enteros! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!- gritó feliz levantando los brazos en lo alto

_Es demasiado malo para ser verdad – murmuró entre dientes la empática

_Desde que estemos en México vas a ser MÍA, y sólo MÍA! – dijo contento el chico verde mientras corría hacia la puerta

_…- a Raven le dio un escalofrío al escuchar lo que había dicho… suya? Eso se escuchaba tan… posesivo…- ¡Que sea tu sirvienta no significa que sea de tu propiedad! – gritó ella saliendo de su trance

_¡MÍA, y sólo MÍA!- grito él ya afuera de la sala

Raven estaba furiosa, nunca debió meterse en esto…Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a ser envueltas por energía negra y comenzando a temblar

_Raven… cálmate…- trató de tranquilizarla Cyborg al percatarse de lo que venía

_¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- gritó enojada y con los ojos brillando rojo, y con eso los objetos que estaban envueltos por el aura negra se hicieron añicos y se derritieron

_No te preocupes, Bestita no va a hacer nada malo, los dos sabemos que él es medio chifli, pero nunca haría algo para dañarte o incomodarte – dijo sonriendo nervioso, sin saber si estaba ayudando a calmarla o empeorando las cosas

_Esto es una pesadilla- dijo frustrada agarrándose la cara

_Pero no te preocupes, Raven, yo te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda- dijo Cyborg tratando de animarla

_¿Cómo?- dijo ella poniendo algo de interés

_Pues… ya sabes que Chico Bestia es de los que se distrae fácilmente con cualquier cosa, yo puedo distraerlo y tú te le escapas

_O si no me invento cualquier excusa para no estar de su sirvienta – dijo ella mientras caminaba a la puerta

_Sí, eso será fácil – dijo Cyborg poniendo en alto su pulgar como diciendo que todo estaría bien y con una sonrisa exageradamente grande en el rostro

_Tengo que ir a meditar - ella salió de la sala, y ni bien salió la sonrisa de Cyborg se curvó para abajo y el dedo pulgar giró hacia abajo también

_Pobre Raven, no tiene oportunidad, conociendo como conozco a Bestita, no la va a soltar ni un segundo… tal vez eso le haga bien a Raven…- dijo Cyborg estando solo en la sala, luego dirige su mirada al tablero - este ha sido un día muy extraño, todo le salió bien a Chico Bestia, primero decide a dónde ir de vacaciones, luego le gana a Raven en ajedrez, hasta me ganó en videojuegos con puntaje doble que el mío! Sin duda alguna es su día de suerte…

¿Suerte? NO…la suerte, la casualidad y los accidentes no existen en este universo… todo en este mundo sucede por algo, todo tiene su propósito, todo tiene su motivo y razón… obra del destino tal vez?

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Llegamos a México!

**¡LLEGAMOS A MÉXICO!**

Cierta chica gótica estaba en su habitación, ella dijo que iría a meditar… veamos si es cierto…

_¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritaba Raven con mucha frustración

Al parecer no fue a meditar… o tal vez sí, pero no lo consiguió por nada del mundo ante esta situación lamentable en la que se encontraba…

_¿SIRVIENTA DE CHICO BESTIA? esto NO, y repito, NO puede ser posible! – en verdad que Raven se había contenido mucho (MUCHO) para no explotar delante de sus compañeros, no sería conveniente destruir con sus poderes toda la sala como estaba haciendo en este momento con su habitación – Esto es un error, UN HORROR!

Todo en su habitación se envolvía en un aura negra y temblaba o se derretía.

_Cómo fui YO a meterme en una cosa de esas? – Raven se agarraba la cabeza tratando de buscar una lógica respuesta – Cómo pude meterme en semejante BABOSADA?

Sin duda alguna sería la semana más horrible de su vida

_¡AGHHHHH! – gritó furiosa, pero luego agarró una almohada y se tapó la cara - MHHHHHHHHP! – era mejor no dejar que los demás la escuchen así…

**/En otro lugar de la torre…/**

Mientras tanto había un chico en su habitación, en un estado muy diferente al de Raven. Él estaba feliz, lleno de alegría y con los ánimos más altos que nunca.

_¡Soy el rey! ¡El rey del mundo! – gritaba contento mientras saltaba en su cama, con una hoja en la mano, considerada en este momento como un contrato legal.

"_El ganador regirá y escribirá las leyes y reglas impuestas sobre el sirviente_" – decía en unas de las líneas del contrato…

Chico Bestia saltó de su cama, y tomó papel y lápiz para ponerse a escribir…

_Veamos…- se puso pensar – esta semana debe ser perfecta, nada de fallas, nada de errores, todo como **yo** mande…- decía mientras pensaba – Ya sé! – dijo muy animado comenzando a escribir las leyes o reglas…

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_Te odio! Te odio! – decía Raven en el interior de su cuarto agarrando la almohada, la cual miraba e imaginaba la cara de Chico Bestia, y con eso lo sacudía, lo tiraba, lo pateaba o cualquier cosa que le ayude a sentirse mejor… solo un poco mejor.

__Titanes, recuerden que deben dejar sus habitaciones limpias y ordenadas antes de salir, tienen media hora_ – se escuchó de repente a Robin en el altavoz.

Raven se detuvo de su "desquite emocional" (así lo llama ella) o "Berrinche" (así lo llamamos nosotros) y se paró a observar su habitación…

_Rayos…- murmuró en su monótona voz viendo que su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, sin mencionar la almohada deshecha, la cual había dejado plumas esparcidas por todos lados (y era su almohada favorita).

Esto iba a tardar… y mucho

_Con tal nadie debe entrar a mi habitación – se dijo a sí misma sin ganas de ponerse a limpiar por el momento. Justo ahora estaba hecho un desorden total, como si hubiera pasado un huracán, y eso que ella siempre lo había tenido completamente en orden. Ni modo.

La verdad Robin sabía que los titanes odiaban arreglar sus habitaciones (en especial cierto chico verde), pero el motivo era que quería dejar una buena impresión a los titanes del este, ya que ellos vendrían a ocupar la Torre en lugar de su grupo. Claro que se suponía que ellos no deben entrar en las habitaciones, pero sabía perfectamente que eran curiosos y que de todas formas lo harían.

_Ouuuu, limpiar?- se quejó Chico Bestia en el interior de su cuarto, sin ganas siquiera de mirarlo, por semejante desorden - Robin, como siempre aguafiestas, tenía que venir a arruinar mi día perfecto de victorias. Hubiera sido bueno que Raven sea mi sirvienta desde hoy, ella habría limpiado la habitación por mí. Pero no, mi reinado comenzará mañana… YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR POR MAÑANA! – gritó como desesperado por apresurar el reloj mientras lo sacudía – Por qué eres tan lento? – decía mientras miraba el aparato – más te vale que seas así de lento toda esta semana – se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, como cuando un niño planea hacer una travesura… una cruel travesura…

Su reinado sería grandioso…

**/Media hora después…./**

_Bueno titanes, ordenaron sus habitaciones? – preguntó el líder

_Yo sí – contestó Cyborg. Robin no tenía por qué desconfiar de Cyborg, la verdad él no tenía mucho que arreglar en su habitación

_Yo sí – contestó sonriente Starfire. Sin duda alguna Robin no desconfiaría de su novia ordenada.

_Sí – contestó Raven girando los ojos. Robin no dudaba de ella, y la verdad prefería no hacerlo. Lo que no sabía es que estaba hecho un desastre…

_Yo estoy listo! – dijo feliz el titán verde. De éste sí hay motivos suficientes para desconfiar…

_Quiero verlo – dijo Robin encaminándose a la habitación de Chico Bestia… pero lo detuvieron

_No, Robin. El amigo Chico Bestia dice la verdad, yo te lo aseguro. Yo misma le ayudé a limpiarlo – dijo la tamaraneana, Robin giró la vista a Chico Bestia, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo de lado… Robin odiaba esa mirada.

Era verdad, Starfire había ayudado a Chico Bestia a arreglar su cuarto, era la única que se prestaba a hacerlo (los otros ni locos lo harían). En serio eso era algo que a Robin no le agradaba mucho.

_Bueno, suban sus cosas a la nave y vámonos – dijo el líder y eso hicieron.

Antes de subir, Cyborg llamó a Robin para hablar con él…

_Robin

_Qué pasa Cyborg?

_Quería preguntarte… ¿ya hiciste las reservaciones del hotel?- preguntó el chico robótico

_Sí - respondió el pelinegro - Ah, casi lo olvido… - dijo el líder y le hizo señas a Chico Bestia para que se acercara porque también tenía que hablar con él - solo habían cuatro habitaciones disponibles, dos de nosotros, chicos, tendremos que compartir una sola habitación- dijo Robin dirigiéndose a Cyborg y Chico Bestia

_Ustedes dos la compartirán, porque yo necesito tener mi propio cuarto – dijo el titán verde apuntándose con el pulgar

_Ah, no! Nada de eso! Ustedes dos chiquitines deben compartir un solo cuarto, yo soy el más grande y necesito una cama entera! – dijo el chico metálico mientras él y Chico Bestia chispeaban con las miradas

_No discutan, las camas son súper-grandes, como para que entren dos Mamuttes juntos – dijo Robin tratando de calmar la tensión – Ya sé cómo solucionarlo…- propuso Robin mientras los otros dos le prestaban la máxima atención – saquemos cartas…- dijo mientras barajeaba las cartas con las que frecuentemente jugaban - y aquel que saque la más poderosa, gana

_De acuerdo – dijo Chico Bestia concordando completamente. Eso era mejor para él, porque en el "piedra, papel y tijera" siempre perdía

_No! - gritó de repente Cyborg

_Por qué no?- preguntó extrañado el pelinegro

_Hoy no, Robin… - dijo acercándose a él para secretearle algo al oído - Chico Bestia va a ganar, esperemos hasta mañana – dijo medio suplicante

_Oh, por favor, Cyborg, no seas exagerado… - dijo Robin girando los ojos, cómo puede estar pensando como demente? - saquen – dijo y los tres sacaron una carta de diferentes partes de la baraja… el primero en voltear la carta para mirarla fue Robin

_Tempestad – dijo el pelinegro mostrando su carta a los otros dos. Ahora le tocaba a Cyborg, quien estaba volteando su carta lentamente y muy nervioso

_Meteoro!- gritó dando un enorme salto y mostrando su carta como si fuera lo mejor del mundo – Booya! A ese no le gana nadie! Sí!- gritó victorioso

_Qué te salió a ti Chico Bestia? - preguntó Robin. Chico Bestia volteó su carta…

_Oh, no puede ser… - dijo mirando su carta, mientras Cyborg lo miraba feliz

_Lo siento Bestita, pero no siempre se gan…- pero no pudo terminar su oración porque…

_¡Agujero Negro! – gritó el titán verde mostrándoles la carta, solo le faltaba restregarla en sus caras - gané! Gané! Gané!- Chico Bestia había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho eso este día

_¿Agujero Negro?- Cyborg prácticamente le arrebató la carta para mirarla bien

_¿QUÉ? De dónde sacaste ese? - dijo Robin sin poder creerlo, acercándose donde Cyborg para mirar también

_No sé… – Chico Bestia encogió los hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja - la cuestión es, señoritas, que la habitación completa es mía! - dijo corriendo hacia la nave – espero que les guste dormir con compañero, y si no, lo siento por ustedes! HAHAHA! – dijo alejándose mientras los otros dos lo miraban con la boca abierta. Esa era una carta nueva, bueno… una que no habían visto.

_Te lo dije, te dije que eso pasaría!- dijo Cyborg muy enojado con Robin, después de reaccionar, como si fuera su culpa

_La verdad es que estoy comenzando a concordar contigo – dijo pensativo el líder, será que Chico Bestia ha estado haciendo trampa?

_Claro! Te imaginas que le ganó a Raven en ajedrez? – dijo exasperado

_A Raven? En ajedrez? – eso era algo que Robin no podía creer

_Sí!

_Eso ya es demasiado – dijo Robin sin poder creerlo. La verdad no era demasiado… era Exageradamente Demasiado

_Y ahora será su sirvienta – comentó Cyborg, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en el rostro

_¿Qué? - Robin no se esperaba eso - no estoy entendiendo nada, explícame- pidió

Entonces le explicó todo con lujo de detalles (ya ustedes saben los detalles, me da flojera repetirlo XD)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

_Chico Bestia, no vas a sacar fotos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Los titanes ya estaban de viaje, se estaba poniendo algo oscuro y se veía bonita la noche. Cada uno de los jóvenes estaba en su posición respectiva en la nave.

_Estoy ocupado – dijo Chico Bestia mientras escribía algo con mucho entusiasmo.

_No deberías hacer eso Chico Bestia, te vas a marear – dijo Cyborg a través del altavoz

_Por qué? – preguntó confundido el titán verde

_Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien lee o escribe durante un viaje – explicó Robin

_Sí, ni siquiera Raven se anima a leer, ella sabe perfectamente lo que pasa- dijo Cyborg

Chico Bestia llevó su mirada a Raven, cuya parte de la nave va al lado de la suya. Ella estaba durmiendo con los audífonos puestos, como en el anterior viaje. Chico Bestia sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado esa vez, cuando él fue y le sacó fotos mientras le metía el dedo a la nariz, y como resultado había obtenido una buena paliza. Pero esta vez no haría eso, no porque tenga miedo o porque haya aprendido la lección (eso nunca pasaría), sino porque…

_ "_Mejor descansa, sirvienta. Desde mañana va a empezar el trabajo duro"_ – pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y siguió escribiendo sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de sus compañeros…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

_Para la nave si no quieres que vomite en ella! – dijo el titán verde, que ahora estaba más verde de lo habitual. Cyborg frenó de golpe, después de varios "no" "no molestes" "te lo advertimos" "no voy a detenerme solo porque tú lo digas" y otras frases más. Pero con lo último que dijo Chico Bestia, no podía negarse, se detendría incluso sobre un edificio para salvar su preciada nave.

_Ya está bien – dijo Chico Bestia volviendo a la nave después de un rato

_Yiuuug! – dijeron los tres titanes

_¿Qué pasó? Por qué nos detuvimos? Ya llegamos? – preguntó Raven despertando

_No, solo fue una emergencia… "_una asquerosa emergencia"…_ pero ya estamos cerca – dijo Cyborg mientras despegaban la nave de nuevo pasar seguir con el viaje

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

_Muy bien chicos, ya llegamos – dijo Robin bajando de la nave – recuerden que aquí somos extranjeros, y no debemos causar problemas

_Eso dítelo a ti mismo – dijo Cyborg

_Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Robin enviándole una mirada asesina

_Vamos al hotel! – dijo animado Chico Bestia

Una vez en el hotel….

_(Nota de la autora: Bueno, quiero hacer una aclaración antes de continuar para que no se confundan después. El idioma que se habla en México es español, y se supone que el idioma real de los titanes es Ingles. Bueno, voy a tomar ese detalle en este fic, porque después de todo son extranjeros y va a ser más divertido así. Sé que puede ser algo raro para nosotros, claro que no voy a escribir en ingles, solo voy a poner "ingles" o "español" cuando sea necesario diferenciar XD. Como cuando Mas y Menos hablan y nadie les entiende, cuando nosotros los entendemos perfectamente. Lo sé, es frustrante!)_

Los titanes llegaron al hotel, todas las personas los miraban algo raro (a quien no le va a parecer rara esa forma de vestir). Los chicos se acercaron a recepción…

_Disculpe, somos los titanes, tenemos reservaciones (inglés) – dijo Robin a la señorita de la recepción

_Ehm… puede hablar más despacio por favor, no le entendí (Español) – dijo la señorita encargada, mirándolo con extrañeza, y Robin mirándola igual porque tampoco le entendió, pero por su mirada era obvio que estaba confundida

_Te-ne-mos- re-ser-va-cio-nes (inglés) – repitió Robin enfatizando cada sílaba, pero aún así ella no había entendido

_Espere aquí, voy a llamar a alguien que… (Español)

_Tenemos reservaciones señorita, somos los titanes (español) – intervino Chico Bestia hablando en claro y puro español

Los otros lo miraban sorprendidos… muy sorprendidos

_Ah, sí, espere un momento - ella miró su registro en la computadora- son las habitaciones 324, 328, 335 y 339 – dijo entregándole las llaves al botones para que los lleve a sus cuartos – Tome un folleto para saber con todo lo que cuenta el hotel cinco estrellas – le entregó un folleto a Chico Bestia– los horarios respectivos están ahí también, disfruten su estadía y gracias por su preferencia (español) – dijo la encargada con una amable sonrisa.

_Gracias (español) – dijo sonriente el titán verde. El botones se acercó a recoger las maletas mientras dirigía a los jóvenes al ascensor.

Mientras subían en el ascensor todos seguían mirando atónitos a Chico Bestia, pero callados, como si no se animaran a preguntar…

_¿Qué? – dijo Chico Bestia al ver cómo lo miraban

_Ou nada, no es nada raro que de un momento a otro estés hablando otro idioma – dijo Cyborg irónicamente

_Ah, es eso… – dijo Chico Bestia dándose cuenta de la intriga de sus compañeros – pues, nunca se los he dicho, pero yo sé hablar español

_De eso ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Raven girando los ojos, tal vez no lo haya demostrado mucho, pero ella también estaba realmente sorprendida

_Bueno, cuando era miembro de la patrulla condenada, viajábamos por todo el mundo persiguiendo a Cerebro, y tuvimos estadía en varios lugares donde se hablaba español - los demás titanes se quedaron conformes con la explicación, después de todo no sabían mucho del pasado de Chico Bestia, sabían que era preferible para él no hablar de eso, así que decidieron no hacer más preguntas – además… ¿por qué creen que quería venir a México?, yo quería ir a un lugar donde hayan chicas lindas y que se les entienda, no como las de Japón, uno nunca sabe si lo están alabando o insultando – dijo el chico verde

_ "_Típico…" -_ pensó Raven brazos cruzados

_¡Glorioso amigo Chico Bestia! – dijo feliz la tamaraneana – Me alegra mucho saber que conoces otro idioma – lo abrazó cariñosamente, pero dejándolo sin respiración – ¡contigo podremos saber todo lo que dicen las personas de México!

_Sí… ehm… Star… – dijo mientras se le acababa el aire

_¡Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada! – dijo contenta la chica y lo soltó

_Me parece recordar haber visto en el registro de los datos de los titanes que uno de los muchos idiomas que Raven sabe es español – comentó Cyborg mirando a la chica gótica

_Así es – dijo ella en su monótona voz

_¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – preguntó Robin

_Porque no quería que me tengan de traductora… es molesto – dijo ella – pero ya que hay alguien más que sabe hablar español, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme – dijo mirando a Chico Bestia

_Yo sé un poco de español de tanto visitar a los titanes del este, con Más y Menos – dijo Cyborg

_¡Qué emoción! Yo también quisiera aprender – dijo la pelirroja

_ "_Ni se te ocurra"_ – pensó Robin recordando el "método" de Starfire de aprendizaje del lenguaje

**/Un rato después…/**

La conversación terminó cuando llegaron a su piso correspondiente…

El botones los llevó a las habitaciones respectivas, les entregó las llaves diciendo con una amable sonrisa "Si necesitan algo, solo llamen a recepción. Disfruten mucho su estadía" y luego se fue con una palabra en sus pensamientos "Fenómenos"

_Genial! – dijo Chico Bestia entrando a su habitación (para él solito) – esta habitación es la mejor! – dijo lanzándose en la cama

_Todas son iguales - dijo Cyborg

_No, yo digo que es la mejor porque es la **mía** – dijo altanero el chico verde

Cyborg seguía con ese pesar de no haber conseguido su propia habitación

_Vengan a mi cuarto, antes de dormir les contaré una historia de terrooooor – dijo Chico Bestia a sus compañeros en el pasillo del hotel, moviendo sus dedos como patas de araña

_Oh, mejor mañana – dijo Robin en medio de un bostezo

_O pasado mañana – dijo Cyborg bostezando también

_Sí, estoy muy cansado, Chico Bestia – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su habitación

_Oh, Vamos! No sean tan miedosos! – dijo el chico verde viendo que se estaba yendo su audiencia

_Tengo sueño – dijo Cyborg

_Yo también – concordó el líder y se fueron

_Y qué me dices tú Star? - dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que aún estaba ahí - Ven con nosotros para que te cuente la historia – dijo animado

_Nosotros? – Chico Bestia escuchó una voz detrás suyo, él se giró para encontrarse con Raven de brazos cruzados – Cuáles "nosotros"? – preguntó ella

_Tú y yo - respondió él como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

_No hables en plural Chico Bestia, todavía no me das órdenes – dijo ella enojada

_Bueno, bueno… - dijo él rindiéndose, de todas formas tenía seis días completos para mandarla y eso era lo importante - entonces "conmigo" – dijo mirando a la pelirroja - ven, Star, te va a gustar la historia, tú sí eres valiente – pidió esperanzado

_Está bien, a mí me gustan las historias de miedo – dijo sonriente Starfire

_Vamos! – dijo Chico Bestia llevándola de su mano al cuarto

_ ¿Van a entrar… a tu cuarto? - preguntó Raven monótona

_Claro… - respondió Chico Bestia encogiendo los hombros en un tono de obvio – ni modo que nos quedemos en el pasillo

_¿Segura que no quieres venir, amiga Raven?- dijo la pelirroja haciendo un último intento

_Tengo sueño – dijo la chica gótica encaminándose a su habitación, dejando claro que no le importaba en lo absoluto que Chico Bestia esté con Starfire en una habitación… solos… Starfire y Chico Bestia solos… en una habitación… solos?

_Buenas noches – dijo Chico Bestia. Raven se paró en seco al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Chico Bestia cerrarse

Chico Bestia apagó las luces y sacó una linterna para hacerlo más tenebroso. Él y Starfire se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado.

_Está bien, te contaré la historia del…dueeeeende – dijo con aire de terror y alumbrando su cara desde abajo

_¿Qué es el duende?- dijo inocente Starfire

_El duende es… un alma en pena que nunca encontró paz y se quedó encerrada en esta dimensión – dijo aún con tono tenebroso. Starfire lo escuchaba atenta.

_Seguro te preguntarás, qué es lo que hace el duende? Pues… es maligno, y hace cosas muy malas

_¿Qué es lo que hace?- preguntó ella

_A él le gusta atormentar a las personas, entra en sus sueños y los vuelve terroríficos, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas! – dijo con el mismo tono

_¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó la pelirroja

_Sí, sí lo es, y selecciona a su víctima de manera muy especial… - dijo él aumentando el suspenso

_¿Cómo? - preguntó ella curiosa

_Espera un segundo… - dijo él dejando de alumbrar su cara, luego miró hacia la puerta - Si quieres escuchar la historia no sería mejor que vengas a sentarte con nosotros en vez de estar parada en la puerta? – preguntó hablando en dirección a la puerta, Starfire lo miró extrañada de que esté hablando con la puerta, pero eso hasta que…

_¿Quién dice que quiero escuchar tu tonta historia?... Ay! Rayos!- se escuchó la voz de Raven detrás de la puerta, la chica gótica se dio cuenta de que se descubrió ella misma. Chico Bestia sonrió, se levantó yendo en dirección a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Raven

_¿Qué hacías parada en la puerta entonces?- preguntó él

_No estoy espiando – dijo ella. Él se rió

_Yo no dije que estuvieras espiando – dijo él sonriendo

_No, pero sé que lo pensaste – dijo ella mirándolo acusadora

_Ven y siéntate aquí con nosotros - Chico Bestia la agarró de la mano y la llevó a donde estaba sentado con Starfire. Sin más remedio, Raven se sentó, ya que no quería seguir dando explicaciones del por qué estaba parada en la puerta, la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía exactamente el por qué

_Chico Bestia me está contando una historia del duende – dijo sonriente la pelirroja. Entonces Chico Bestia alumbró su cara de nuevo y siguió con la historia…

_Él trenza el cabello de la persona seleccionada… son en especial chicas bonitas, de cabellos largos! – dijo con el tono tenebroso de antes

_Oh no!- dijo Starfire agarrando su cabello

_Oh sí! - dijo él - Y cuando no encuentra ninguna se conforma con los caballos – Raven levantó una ceja ante la "interesante" (resaltando comillas) sugestión de Chico Bestia

_¿Y los caballos tienen pesadillas?- preguntó inocente la tamaraneana

_Ehm… Sí, los vuelve locos y nunca concilian el sueño de nuevo - explicó el chico. Raven solo giraba los ojos

_¡Qué terrible! ¿Y qué pasa cuando selecciona a una chica? – Starfire prestó toda su atención

_Él entra en tus sueños todas las noches, asustándote, aterrándote, lastimándote… te arranca los cabellos si no quieres jugar con él!

_Y qué pasa si juego con él?- preguntó Starfire

_Es que tú no sabes qué clases de juegos son… él te empuja de una montaña, te encierra en una cueva llena de espinas para jugar a las "escondidas"… es horrible… juegos en los que solo pierdes y sales lastimado

_Y no ataca a hombres?

_Ataca a los hombres que tienen cabello chistoso, por eso le gusta cortarlo y dejarlo pelón… dejándolo aún más horrible y chistoso! Muahahahaha! – dio su risa aterradora

_Qué miedo!- dijo Starfire

_Qué fastidio - murmuró Raven

_Es espantoso, Starfire, una vez hubo una chica que fue seleccionada y atormentada todas las noches, ya no quería dormir, se enloqueció y se lanzó del sexto piso de un edificio, acabando así con sus noches de pesadillas – contó el chico verde

_Oh no! Y se murió? – preguntó ella

_Ehm… si – respondió él con una gotaza en la cabeza

_¿No hay una forma de romper esa maldición? - preguntó interesada la princesa tamaraneana

_Qué bueno que lo preguntas… la única forma de romperlo es… - hizo pausa creando suspenso – debes correr inmediatamente, agarrar la primera lámpara que encuentres y darle en la cabeza a la primera persona que veas con cabello chistoso! – dijo el titán verde – y fin de la historia – terminó él dejando de alumbrar su cara

_ "_Qué bueno"_ - pensó Raven, ya que estaba aguantándose para no arrancarle la boca para que se calle

_Ahora tengo mucho miedo – dijo Starfire poniéndose de pie

_No te preocupes, Star. No pasará nada, estamos en una ciudad, los duendes solo aparecen en lugares que están cerca de montes…- explicó Chico Bestia

_Y… acaso esos no son montes?- preguntó la pelirroja apuntando hacia la ventana, donde se veían claramente los montes llenos de árboles (Es un hotel cerca de la playa XD)

_Oh, tienes razón, Star, son montes… - dijo Chico Bestia mirando a la ventana… raramente sonriente, como si hubiera conseguido hacer algo que quería - eso quiere decir que es muy peligroso…

_…. – Starfire solo se quedó calladita mirándolo con miedo

_Pero no te preocupes, no llegarán a este edificio – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientas dirigía a Starfire a la puerta

_Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches Star – se despidió él mientras ella salía hacia su habitación

_Bu-buenas noches… - dijo ella caminando en el solitario pasillo

_¿Qué es lo que tramas con esto?- preguntó Raven con una mirada acusadora, quien aún estaba en su habitación

_Ya lo verás – dijo él sonriendo con picardía – tiene que ver con tu primer trabajo. Raven caminó hacia la puerta sin decir ni preguntar nada más, la verdad no estaba con ganas de saber nada sobre lo que tendría por "trabajo"

_Buenas noches, Rae – dijo él mientras la veía encaminarse a la puerta. Ella no le respondió – Recuerda dormir lo mejor que puedas porque mañana tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer… "_o mejor dicho, tienes"_

Raven se estaba resistiendo, resistiendo mucho, de no darse la vuelta y hacer que se trague la linterna que tenía en la mano

_Ah, y deja la puerta abierta, porque en la mañana voy a despertarte muuuuuy temprano – dijo él

_Todavía no me mandas - dijo ella conteniendo su rabia – "_y quiero ver si logras levantarte temprano, eso es imposible!"_

_ "_De todas formas puedo entrar por debajo de la puerta…" _- se dijo en sus pensamientos el chico verde. Pero la verdad era que no podía porque la puerta no dejaba hueco ni espacio por debajo, y Raven se permitió una pequeña (minúscula) sonrisa al pensar en eso mientras se dirigía a su habitación…

_ "_Y no vas a poder entrar por debajo de la puerta…" _

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Su majestad

**SU MAJESTAD**

Raven fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se dio un baño, se vistió, entonces se acostó preparándose para dormir, pero luego llevó su mirada a la puerta…

_¿Será que lo cerré con llave? – se preguntó en su cama – es mejor verificar – dijo levantándose a asegurarse de que estuviera con llave para que ese chico infantil y molesto no se atreva a entrar, entonces vio que estaba con llave, luego volvió a la cama… a dormir, pero…

Raven hizo lo mismo once veces en la noche, para confirmar una y otra vez que esté cerrada con llave, luego se convenció ella misma y fue a dormir tranquila…

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_¿Por qué no traje a Silkie? – se preguntaba la princesa tamaraneana. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, mirando a todos lados en la oscuridad de su cuarto – él me hubiera hecho compañía… – seguía diciendo…

Tack Tack Tack

De repente se escucharon golpes en el vidrio de la ventana…

_AH! EL DUENDE! - gritó ella con pánico viendo que algo se movía en la ventana, ella se paró de un salto se preparó para lanzar su rayo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que solo era un pájaro – Ufff…- suspiró aliviada y volvió a su cama – El duende no existe…- se convenció sonriente… pero luego se le vino algo a la mente – Oh No! Chico Bestia no me dijo que** no** existía! – dijo asustada y mirando a la ventana donde se veían los montes – ¡eso quiere decir que sí existe!... por qué tuve que tener cabello largo?...

**/Mientras tanto…/**

Chico Bestia estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo… o mejor dicho, intentando dormir, pero no podía…

_Vamos, duérmete – se decía a sí mismo – mañana no tienes que tener ni una pisca de cansancio – Chico Bestia no podía dormir porque ya estaba ansioso de que sea "mañana" – y pensar que ahora estoy al mando por una partida de ajedrez – pensó en voz alta, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se puso a recordar las palabras de Mento cada vez que trataba de convencerlo de practicar ajedrez:

"_El ajedrez entrena la mente, te aseguro que te será de gran ayuda para tu vida"_

_Ya entendí a qué se refería – pensó el chico al recordar esas palabras, ya que antes no tenía ni idea del para qué le podría servir practicar un juego tan aburrido. Claro que si Mento estuviera aquí, le diría: _"Yo no me refería a eso"_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Salió el sol… bueno, la verdad es que apenas estaba saliendo…

Riiiiiing Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing…

Se escuchó un extraño sonido (extraño para el chico que estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama)

Chico Bestia se había traído su despertador, porque sino nunca iba a despertar…

Riiiiiing Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing…

_...Uhhhhhhh….

Riiiiiing Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing…

_... Qué rayos…?

Riiiiiing Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing…

_...Cinco minutitos más…

Riiiiiing Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing…

_...Cállate, horrible y molesto sonido…

Pero el "horrible y molesto sonido" no se callaría hasta que se levante, fue programado para despertarlo a como dé lugar, y el mismo Chico Bestia se había encargado de eso, dejando un mensaje grabado en el despertador…

"_Buenos días gran rey del universo, es hora de levantarse de esa cama! Ya es de día! Helloooo?"_

Chico Bestia (el de verdad) se quejó con flojera, tapando su cara con la almohada

"_De seguro en este momento estás tapándote la cara con la almohada… comúnmente eso es razonable, pero este día no lo es! __**Tienes**__ que levantarte!"_

Chico Bestia se acomodaba mejor para seguir durmiendo

"_Oooye, recuerdas la apuesta?" _

Con eso Chico Bestia levanta las orejas

"_Hoy es el día! El día en el que empieza la gloriosa semana de reinado! Raven es tu sirvienta…"_

Entonces abrió sus ojos precipitadamente, se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa y apaga el despertador.

_ SÍ! Hoy es el día! Sí! Sí! Sí!- gritó feliz, levantándose de un salto. Fue a darse un baño veloz y se vistió rápidamente.

Luego salió corriendo a la habitación d Raven…

__De seguro la puerta está asegurada_…- pensó parado al frente de la puerta Nº 339, pero de todas formas giró el cerrojo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta se abrió – _la dejó abierta como le dije… - _pensó sorprendido - _más le vale _

Entró a la habitación donde vio a Raven profundamente dormida… (seguía en pleno sueño porque en la noche se había desvelado asegurándose que la puerta esté cerrada).

Chico Bestia se acercó sigiloso y caminando de puntitas a la cama de Raven, ella estaba acostada de espaldas hacia él, durmiendo profundamente, el titán verde dio la vuelta a la cama para verla de frente. Chico Bestia había planeado despertarla con un "¡DESPIERTA!" y hacer revotar la cama como si fuera un resorte, pensó que sería divertido ver su cara de susto.

Chico Bestia se acercó amenazante y sonriendo con malicia, llenó sus pulmones de aire preparándose a gritar como nunca y….

_Hmm… - Raven dio un suave suspiro y abrazó su almohada con más fuerza.

Chico Bestia se quedó tieso, y se desinfló botando todo el aire de sus pulmones… luego se quedó mirándola… se veía linda, tenía que admitirlo, esa piel de porcelana, tan delicada y fina de su rostro la hacía parecer un angelito en su cama…

_ "_Awwwnn… no es tierna?... lástima que tenga que despertarla…" -_pensó Chico Bestia viendo lo complacida que se veía durmiendo – "_Qué estará soñando?"_ – se preguntó, viendo que ella tenía una expresión serena y tranquila.

Chico Bestia se arrodilló al lado de la cama, apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón, se acercó más para verla mejor, quería ver detenidamente cada detalle de su rostro, ya que nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo, la observó con cuidado y grabó cada minúsculo detalle en su mente…

_Wow! Eso es un lunar? – Chico Bestia no sabía que ella tenía un lunar en su rostro, en la parte cerca al cuello. Chico Bestia se acercó para ver mejor, quedando más cerca de ella, entonces…

_AHH!- gritó Raven al verlo tan cerca, había abierto los ojos. Se sentó de golpe del susto.

_AHH!- Chico Bestia gritó del susto al mismo tiempo del grito de Raven

_Qué estás haciendo aquí? – gritó enojada ella y apuntándolo con el dedo índice -¡Tú no deb- mhp! - Chico Bestia le tapó la boca con las dos manos para que deje de gritar, las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron levemente, lo cual se notó porque no estaba con capa

_Shhh!... vine a despertarte… - murmuró él

_Mhp mhp mhp mhp? – dijo ella levantando una ceja

_¿No vas a gritar? – le preguntó él, ya que veía que ella no estaba muy cómoda con sus manos en la boca. Ella giró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, entonces la soltó

_Cómo entraste aquí? – le preguntó ella

_Tú dejaste la puerta abierta para que yo entrara - dijo él como si fuera obvio

_Qué? – ella no podía creerlo - pe-pero yo… - miró atónita a la puerta - no la dejé abierta, yo la cerré anoche! "_La cerré y la recontra cerré!" _- pensó ella recordando esa noche

_No…- aseguró él con una sonrisa - la dejaste abierta… buena chica – dijo dando palmadas en la cabeza de Raven como si fuera un perrito

Ella apartó su mano enojada

_Espero que estés bien descansada, desde ahora comienza tu trabajo – dijo él sintiéndose el más afortunado del mundo

_Rayos…- murmuró ella sintiéndose la más desafortunada del mundo. Y no estaba muy descansada que digamos.

_Esto será grandioso – se dijo a él mismo en voz alta y frotando las manos como planeando algo muy malo.

_Y para qué despertaste tan temprano? Para alargar mi agonía? – preguntó ella de brazos cruzados

_La diversión, Raven… la diversión – él corrigió la última palabra de Raven– Ven!- la agarró de la mano – vamos a mi cuarto para ejecutar la operación "Novio noqueado"! – dijo él llevándola a la puerta

_Espera! – dijo ella deteniéndose

_Qué? – Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta a mirarla

_Tengo que vestirme, así que sal de aquí y espera afuera – dijo Raven en su monótona voz. Chico Bestia la miró de pies a cabeza detenidamente y…

_Pero… ya estás vestida – dijo él encogiendo los hombros

_Ashh! – murmuró con fastidio

_Oye! Solo te falta ponerte la capa y asunto arreglado! – dijo corriendo al armario donde Raven tenía sus capas colgadas, sacó una y se la lanzó encima de su cabeza

_No solo es ponerme la capa! – Raven se sacó la capa de la cara – ¡¿No ves lo desarreglada que estoy? – dijo ella apuntándose a sí misma

_Hm? – la miró detenidamente de nuevo, lo único malo que vio fue que sus cabellos estaban deschavetados apuntando de un lado y a otro desafiando la gravedad – Me vas a sacar del cuarto a esperar que te peines? Eso lleva solo un segundo – dijo agarrando el peine

_Fuera de aquí! – Raven lo estaba empujando de la espalda para sacarlo (arrastrándolo, porque él no pensaba dar un solo paso)

_Oh, ya entiendo…- dijo él con una sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente, Raven lo miró extrañada y levantó una ceja cuestionadora ante esa mirada rara – tú quieres que salga para que no te vea maquillándote, cierto? – dijo él manteniendo su mirada

_No! – gritó ella con el ceño fruncido

_Sí! – dijo él apuntándola con el dedo, luego corrió y agarró una de las capas de Raven y se la puso – Oh, cielos, miren cómo está mi cabello! – dijo Chico Bestia imitando la voz de Raven- Qué horrible estoy! Donde está el peine? Dónde esté ese polvito que se pone a las mejillas? (él no sabía cómo se llamaba) Dónde está mi lápiz labial? – él seguía imitando la voz de Raven y pasaba sus manos por su cabello y agarraba sus mejillas como una chica – Oh no! Estoy fea! Dónde está el espejo? – él continuaba y Raven lo miraba con llamas de fuego en los ojos – No! No puedo dejar que mi lindo Chico Bestia me vea así! – eso de "mi lindo Chico Bestia" era solo para molestarla y alagarse él mismo, ambos sabían perfectamente eso, no era nada significante - Porque él es muy inteligente y guapo y yo no puedo verme fea! Tengo que ir al salón de belleza! Tengo que verme hermosa y bonita y…

_CALLATE! – Chico Bestia casi salió volando por la magnitud del grito de Raven. Pero como siempre él no le hizo caso…

_HAHAHAHA! – se rió él (ya con su propia voz) – no importa lo que hagas, sirvienta, yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo – dijo él sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzados, poniendo claro que nadie iba a moverlo

_Sal de aquí! Tengo… Tengo que darme un baño! – dijo ella enojada. Chico Bestia la miró con los ojos bien abiertos

_Un… baño? – preguntó él

_Sí! – gritó ella enfadada, la verdad no quería decir que se iba a bañar, pero ese insoportable chico no la dejaría en paz si no se lo decía.

Chico Bestia se quedó callado, mirándola de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo_… "Cómo será Raven bañándose?"…_ de pronto se sonrojó considerablemente ante ese repentino e inconsciente pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensando en tonterías

_Ehm… está bien…- dijo él poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta lentamente – pero NO tardes, voy a estar aquí en la puerta esperando impacientemente – dijo él antes de que cierren de golpe la puerta en su espalda…

**/Unos minutos después…/**

_Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate, apúrate…- se escuchaba la voz de Chico Bestia como una grabadora en la puerta

_No sé quién se va a morir primero, si yo por el fastidio o él porque no voy a resistir matarlo – murmuraba Raven en el interior de su cuarto

_Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate, APÚRATE! – terminó gritando el titán verde

_Ya! – dijo ella irritada abriendo la puerta y con las venas para reventar, seguía con el cabello mojado, porque el molestoso no le dejó ni secarse

_Ahora vamos! – él la agarró contento de la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto

**/Al rato…/**

_No puedes apresurarte más? Qué clase de peinadora eres? – dijo impaciente Chico Bestia tratando de apresurar a Raven en su trabajo

_Lo intento, pero es que… no sé hacer el peinado de Robin! – dijo ella con peine en la mano

_Cómo no vas a saber? Si es lo más fácil del mundo! – dijo él mientras ponía un gorro elástico color piel en una bolsa (de esos que las peluqueras utilizan para teñir rayitos en el cabello)

_Te digo que no sé! – dijo ella cansada de tratar

_A ver…- dijo él acercándose a Raven – No! Obvio que no vas a poder con ese peine! - Chico Bestia tomó el peine y lo botó – el peinado de Robin se hace con las manos - le explicó él – todos los chicos nos peinamos así – dijo mientras agarraba gel en sus manos y pasaba los dedos rápidamente haciendo que quede exactamente como el peinado de Robin - Viste?

_Explícame de nuevo lo que vamos a hacer – la chica gótica no hallaba sentido lógico a lo que estaban haciendo

_Ya te lo dije, operación "Novio noqueado"- fue la simple respuesta de Chico Bestia

_Ya me dijiste eso, pero no entiendo qué rayos es eso– dijo ella guardando en la bolsa lo que tenía en la mano

_Tú solo haz lo que yo te diga – dijo él sin querer arruinar la sorpresa

_Bueno… - dijo ella girando los ojos - y en serio piensas que no se van a despertar? Ellos tienen el sueño ligero – aseguró Raven, pensando que el plan de CB estaba arruinado por eso

_No hay problema por eso, nena – afirmó él – yo me encargué de que se tomaran toda la botella de soda llena de somníferos durante el viaje, muahahahaha!

_Eres un genio…- dijo ella sarcástica

_Lo sé, soy un genio genial! – dijo animado - Ya está listo todo el material, ahora… sígueme – le dijo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir

Entonces Chico Bestia y Raven caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones de sus otros compañeros. Primeramente fueron a la habitación de Starfire. Y obviamente la puerta estaba con llave…

_Teletransportanos adentro – ordenó él a su sirvienta. Raven, con una mirada asesina, lo agarró y se teletransportaron adentro de la habitación de Starfire, donde estaba ella durmiendo tranquilamente. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella silenciosamente y efectuó su malévolo plan, Raven solo lo miraba extrañada sin saber lo que ese loco pretendía con lo que acaba de hacer, pero se estaba dando cuenta…

Chico Bestia tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras le hacía señas a Raven para salir de la habitación, entonces se teletransportaron afuera. Después de eso siguieron con la habitación de Robin y Cyborg (que era una sola habitación). Se teletransportaron adentro y los vieron durmiendo, roncando y babeando….

_ "_Hombres…"_ - pensó Raven

Chico Bestia se acercó aguantando la risa de imaginar sus caras cuando despierten, entonces les colocó "cierta cosa" en la cabeza a cada uno… con eso Raven se dio cuenta al tiro de lo que Chico Bestia planeaba…

Y no pudo evitar sonreír aguantándose la risa porque le pareció muy gracioso cómo se veían en este momento e imaginando las caras que iban a poner. Chico Bestia se volteó hacia ella haciéndole señas de nuevo, entonces salieron y se fueron a la habitación de Chico Bestia…

_Listo! – dijo ya en su cuarto – esto será grandioso!... tienes lista la cámara? – preguntó él para asegurarse de que todo esté listo

_Sí – dijo ella mostrándole la cámara

_Excelente – él estaba muy complacido, su plan saldría a la perfección – Oye Rae, a qué hora dices que Robin se pone el despertador?

_No estoy segura… creo que a las… - se puso a pensar - siete

_Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que despierten y se lleven el susto de sus vidas! – dijo él sonriente mirando el reloj – muahahahaha!

_Y cómo piensas escapar vivo de ésta? – preguntó ella, ya que la situación en la que se estaba metiendo Chico Bestia, con seguridad lo llevaría a la muerte

_Para eso estás tú – respondió él mientras buscaba algo en su maleta

_Que yo qué?

_Tú eres mi sirvienta, en este caso serás mi guardaespaldas, y ninguno de ellos puede tocarme estando bajo tu protección – dijo el chico con toda seguridad

_Y qué te hace pensar que voy a protegerte? – dijo ella cruzando los brazos

_Debes obedecer, Rae Rae – dijo él en un tono de superioridad

_No me llames así! – dijo ella enojada. Raven detestaba los sobrenombres tontos

_Yo puedo llamarte como quiera, Raaaaaaaee – dijo él sonriendo altanero, Raven estaba comenzando a detestar la forma en la que él le recuerda que está al mando.

_ ¡No! ¡Tú eres un tonto, inmaduro, chico infantil y… mph! – Raven se quedó callada de repente, hace un segundo ella estaba lanzando sus típicos insultos al chico que tenía en frente, pero él se acercó y colocó sus dedos sobre su boca para que se calle. Ella estaba paralizada y sorprendida por esa acción de demasiada confianza que él se estaba tomando.

_No continúes – dijo él con una expresión seria y sin quitar los dedos de los labios de Raven. Chico Bestia estaba demasiado cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para dejar a cualquiera nervioso

_... - ella lo seguía mirando sorprendida a los ojos, como queriendo descifrar lo que iba a hacer… pero como siempre, no pudo. Él nunca había utilizado ese tono de tanta seguridad con ella, y mucho menos con esa expresión intimidante. ¿No se dará cuenta ese chico que en este momento su vida pende de un hilo?, fue lo que se preguntó Raven

_Parece que es un buen momento para dictar unas cuantas pequeñas reglas y leyes – dijo él sonriendo y dejando su expresión seria. Raven sólo levantó una ceja… _leyes?_

Chico Bestia soltó sus labios y le mostró algo que tenía en la mano, parecía ser una hoja enrollada, pero cuando la desenrolló, Raven se dio cuenta de que no era una hoja… era una hojota.

_Regla número uno…- comenzó a leer la larga hoja que llegaba al piso

_Esto no puede ser verdad… – murmuró Raven. Si alguna vez la tierra iba a tragarse a alguien, deseaba que sea a ella y ahora.

_... Nada de insultos o palabras ofensivas dirigidas a mi persona – dictó la primera ley – regla número dos: te dirigirás a mí como "Su majestad", o sino como "hermoso, bello y apuesto príncipe", "Su grandeza", "Gran Maestro", "Rey de los videojuegos", "Rey de todo", "Beast Man", o "Honorable Majestad"….

_ "_Rey de la calamidad y la estupidez"_ - pensó Raven mientras lo escuchaba leer

_Regla número tres: No usarás tus poderes a menos que yo te lo diga; Regla número cuatro: No usarás la capucha en la cara, está rotundamente prohibido; Regla número cinco:…

Media hora después…

_Regla número 49: Cualquier violación a las anteriores reglas, tendrá un castigo seleccionado e impuesto por mí; Y en resumen, siendo ésta la regla número 50: debes obedecerme en **todo** y sin oposición alguna – y por fin terminó y enrolló la hoja.

_Hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo y aburrimiento diciendo simplemente la última regla – dijo ella sentada en la cama, que casi se duerme del aburrimiento

_Es preciso ser claro contigo para que entiendas bien las cosas – dijo él

_Lo que sea – dijo ella girando los ojos

_Lo que sea, _qué_?

_Lo que sea, _su majestad – _se corrigió entre dientes

_Así me gusta – dijo satisfecho. Luego miró su reloj y…

_Ah! Ya va a ser hora! Vamos Rae! – dijo apresurado y agarrándola de la mano para ir al puesto de "observación"….

**/Rato después…/**

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing

_Robin, apaga esa cosa… - dijo el chico metálico sin ganas de despertar todavía. Qué desventaja tan cruel de dormir en la misma habitación que Robin.

Robin llevó la mano al despertador para apagarlo…

_Sabes qué Cyborg? Siento algo muy raro…- comentó el pelinegro sentándose y apenas abriendo los ojos. Cyborg estaba acostado de espaldas a él.

_Sí, yo también… debe ser porque no estamos durmiendo en nuestras camas, o porque no estamos en nuestra casa…- dijo Cyborg sin darse la vuelta de su posición.

_Levántate, Cyborg. Tenemos que ir a desayunar…- dijo el líder frotándose los ojos con flojera…

_Ay… está bien…- Cyborg se sentó, también con flojera… de repente ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarse y…

_AAAAAHHHHHH!

Click!

_AAAHHHHHHH!

Click!

_AAHH! AAHH! AAHH!

Click!

Robin y Cyborg se llevaron las manos a la cabeza (aún gritando del espanto) y descubrieron algo horrible…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. El poder

**EL PODER **

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing

_Robin, apaga esa cosa… - dijo el chico metálico sin ganas de despertar todavía. Qué desventaja tan cruel de dormir en la misma habitación que Robin.

Robin llevó la mano al despertador para apagarlo…

_¿Sabes qué Cyborg? Siento algo muy raro…- comentó el pelinegro sentándose y apenas abriendo los ojos

_Sí, yo también… debe ser porque no estamos durmiendo en nuestras camas, o porque no estamos en nuestra casa…- dijo Cyborg, quien estaba de espaldas a Robin, sin darse la vuelta de su posición.

_Levántate, Cyborg. Tenemos que ir a desayunar…- dijo el líder frotándose los ojos con flojera…

_Ay… está bien…- Cyborg se sentó, también con flojera… de repente ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarse y…

_AAAAAHHHHHH!

Click!

_AAAHHHHHHH!

Click!

_AAHH! AAHH! AAHH!...

Click!

Robin y Cyborg se llevaron las manos a la cabeza (aún gritando del espanto) y descubrieron algo horrible…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Click!

Robin vio que Cyborg tenía cabello, pero no cualquier cabello, parecía ser su cabello. Y cuando llevó sus manos a su propia cabeza fue un horror descubrir que tenía algo raro…

Cyborg vio que Robin tenía un peinado raro, pero no era de esos peinados que normalmente uno siempre tiene al levantarse, más bien parecía como si alguien hubiera agarrado una rasuradora y le hubiera hecho un peinado "punky", o más bien como si fuera calvo pero alguien le pegó unos cuantos mechones de cabello parado que difícilmente le tapaban la pelona… Y cuando llevó sus manos a su propia cabeza se dio cuenta que tenía cabello!

Robin sintió solo unos cuantos pobres mechones de cabello en su cabeza, y con todo el miedo de su alma, se arriesgó a estirar un cabello para comprobar que sea su cabello real y…

_Auch! – dijo al sacarse un cabello, y con eso…- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – dio el grito de su vida

Click!

**Mientras tanto…**

Los rayos del sol llegaron a iluminar el rostro de Starfire, quien abrió los ojos lentamente…

_Ya es de día…- dijo la tamaraneana, levantándose lentamente de su cama. Luego caminó al baño para lavarse la cara, pero al mirarse al espejo… - AAAAHHHHHH! – dio un escalofriante grito

Click!

Starfire, al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de algo espantoso… su cabello largo estaba… trenzado…

_AAAHHHHH!- la chica no dejaba de gritar espantada. De repente, como por impulso, agarró la lámpara del cuarto con las dos manos y salió corriendo de la habitación…

Click!

_AAAHHH! – Robin y Cyborg salieron corriendo de su habitación. Robin vio a Starfire acercarse y…

_Starfire! Ayúdame! – gritó desesperado el pelinegro, o mejor dicho el pelón punky

_CABELLO CHISTOSOOOO! – gritó Starfire

PAW!

Y le dio un golpe con la lámpara en la cabeza a su novio, dejándolo noqueado. Después del golpe se hizo el silencio total, ya nadie gritaba. Starfire y Cyborg se quedaron mirando a Robin, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo… se dieron cuenta que con el golpe se le salió en gorro de elástico color piel que tenía en la cabeza revelando su verdadero cabello…

_Cieeeelos, Sí lo ayudó…- comentó Cyborg mirando a su compañero en el suelo.

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_HAHAHAHA! – Chico Bestia sentía que le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Raven solo lo miraba sentada en la cama. Ella no se estaba riendo, pero lo había hecho en el momento de la escena, aunque le dio algo de pena la parte en la que Robin es noqueado… no, mentira, no le dio nada de pena

**/Volviendo con los otros…/**

_Ayyy…- el líder de los titanes abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con dos rostros… el de Cyborg y el de Starfire, y cuando vio a Cyborg con su cabello… – AAAHHH! – gritó de nuevo llevando las manos a su cabeza, pero luego se calmó cuando sintió que tenía su hermoso, negro, abundante y apreciado cabello (como él lo consideraba), entonces dio un suspiro del mayor alivio de su vida – Todo fue un sueño – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio y con la mano en el corazón porque casi le da un infarto – pero… qué hago en el pasillo? Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – preguntó el pelinegro antes de fijar su mirada a la lámpara quebrada que tenía Starfire en las manos

_Lo siento, Robin. Tenía que hacerlo! Si no el duende iba a entrar a mis sueños y los convertiría en pesadillas! – dijo la pelirroja asustada de solo imaginarlo

_El duende? – preguntó extrañado Cyborg – de dónde sacas eso Starfire?

_Chico Bestia me contó una historia del duende anoche, y si eres trenzado por el duende tienes que golpear con una lámpara a la primera persona que veas con cabello chistoso para que se rompa la maldición – explicó la tamaraneana.

Ahí estaba la respuesta! Solo una persona en este mundo tendría el descaro y la audacia de hacer algo así! Solo una persona capaz de ser tan sinvergüenza! Solo una persona capaz de hacer semejante crueldad…

_CHICO BESTIA! – gritaron Robin y Cyborg

_Me buscaban, chicos? – se escuchó una voz a unos metros de ellos. Los tres titanes en el pasillo se giraron encontrándose con el titán verde parado de brazos cruzados y sonriendo como si fuera el dueño del mundo…

_TÚ!- Robin se puso de pie apuntándolo acusadoramente y caminando hacia él amenazadoramente, mientras que Chico Bestia estaba ahí mirándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…- Tú! Cabeza de lechuga! Tonto! Descerebrado! Sinvergüenza!- gritaba furioso mientras se acercaba a él para descuartizarlo. Normalmente Robin nunca utiliza apodos con sus compañeros (todo líder tiene que dar su ejemplo), pero tampoco es común que alguien se meta con su preciado cabello y le de ese susto de muerte – Todo es tu culpa! Tú! Desgraciado! Tú! Te voy a matar! Voy a romper todos tus huesos! – ya estaba cerca y apunto de brincar sobre él cuando…

_No des un paso más – dijo la chica gótica apareciendo en frente de Chico Bestia, evitando que Robin se acerque a él

_Raven? – Robin se paró en seco al ver que Raven estaba evitando que llegue a Chico Bestia - Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido por la acción de la chica

_Obedeciendo órdenes – fue lo único que dijo Raven, sin quitarse de enfrente

_Decías, Robin? – dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asomando la cabeza de detrás de Raven para mirar su cara (mirar la cara de rabia que ponía, claro)

_Digan Whisky – dijo Raven

_ ¿Qu…- Robin iba a preguntar algo pero no pudo después de ver el flash reflejado en su cara acompañado de un "click!"

_Raven! Cómo pudiste? – dijo Cyborg dramáticamente. Él sabía perfectamente que Raven estaba haciendo esto solo porque estaba bajo contrato, pero si no fuera ella, a juzgar por su cara diría que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero no, Raven no era así… o sí?

_Él tiene razón Raven, no creo que sea un buen momento para beber una bebida alcohólica fermentada – dijo Starfire confundida con la palabra "Whisky"

Chico Bestia asomó la cabeza para sacarle la lengua a Robin…

_Hazte a un lado Raven! Tengo que matarlo! – dijo Robin más furioso aún por la provocación, queriendo pasar por un lado de Raven, pero de repente se formó una pared de aura negra que lo evitó pasar

_No le pondrás un dedo encima – dijo ella (esas eran las palabras que él le había dicho que diga)

_Pero… - Robin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

_Robin, es inútil… – dijo Cyborg poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robin

_Sí… - dijo Robin resignado – también es un bueno para nada! – dijo enojado y mirando a su compañero verde con ganas de matarlo

_Ehm… yo me refería a la situación, no a Chico Bestia… – dijo Cyborg rascándose atrás de la cabeza y algo confundido – me refiero a que es _inútil_ intentar hacerle algo. Chico Bestia es intocable ahora. Está bajo la protección de Raven – dijo Cyborg

_Rayos… - murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro recordando lo que le había contado Cyborg sobre eso del trato y de ser sirviente, etc, etc

_Eso quiere decir que no existe el duende? – preguntó enredada la tamaraneana

_No, Star. No existe – respondió el chico verde

_SIIIIII! – dijo feliz la pelirroja volando y dando vueltas por todos lados

_Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? – preguntó Robin a su agresor verde

_Venganza – esa simple palabra respondía todas las preguntas

_Qué? Qué te hice yo?

_Parece que tengo que refrescarte la memoria…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Hubo una gran fiesta en la Torre, todo estaba hecho un desastre después de la fiesta. De repente sonó la alarma…_

__Chico Bestia!- Robin llamó a su compañero verde - Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y yo estamos saliendo a atrapar a Mumbo Jumbo! – dijo el líder desde la puerta_

__Espérenme! Yo también voy! – Chico Bestia corrió para alcanzarlos pero…_

__No, tú te quedas, te necesitamos aquí para que vayas limpiando, en cambio allá con Mumbo no eres muy necesario. La escoba está en la sala! – gritó Robin antes de salir por la puerta. Chico Bestia se quedó ahí con la boca abierta y mirando de reojo la sala destrozada_

__Recuerda mis palabras Robin! Prometo venganza! – gritó levantando la escoba en alto, fuerte como para que lo escuche toda la ciudad_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_QUE? Eso fue hace cuatro meses!- dijo Robin, recordando

_Y eso qué? yo cumplo lo que prometo, no es mi culpa sino recordaste mis palabras – dijo sonriente el titán verde, satisfecho con su merecida (según él) venganza

_No te saldrás con la tuya! – la explicación de justificación no había sido suficiente para Robin

_Ya lo hice – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Voy a hacerte picadillo!

_Vamos Robin. Solo fue un pequeño susto… y un pequeño golpe. Eso no es _nada_ comparado al día entero que me dejaste limpiando la sala. Gustoso lo hubiera dejado, pero sabía que me habrías puesto una semana entera de entrenamiento de castigo! – dijo enojado Chico Bestia sólo de pensarlo, peor con eso de que "no es muy necesario en las batallas". Eso le hierve la sangre. A este punto y motivo, Raven le daba la razón – me sentí como un idiota!

_En serio? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado – murmuró Raven

_Chitón! – dijo frustrado Chico Bestia con el dedo en la boca. Raven se quedó callada de repente

_Hehehe, Chico Bestia chitó a Raven… hehehe – Cyborg se reía por lo bajo, pero luego se calló cuando Raven le mandó una mirada asesina

_Bueno, chicos, les deseo una buena mañana, y me despido hasta el almuerzo – se despidió Chico Bestia girándose en dirección a su habitación – Vamos, Rae – dijo haciéndole señas a Raven para que lo siga, si no lo hacía sabía que ella no lo seguiría.

_Esto no se va a quedar así… – murmuró para sí mismo Robin

**/Rato después…/**

_Viste la cara que puso cuando apareciste en frente de él? HAHAHAHA! – reía Chico Bestia recordando la cara de Robin - Qué lástima que la cámara solo tenía memoria para una última foto – dijo Chico Bestia limpiando sus lágrimas de tanto reír mientras miraba todas las fotos que había sacado Raven

_No crees que fuiste exagerado con esto? – preguntó Raven, mirándolo con ojos reprochadores. Chico Bestia levantó la mirada de la cámara, la miró fijamente, callado por un momento, luego se puso de pie y se acercó sonriendo…

_No me digas que no te pareció gracioso…- dijo él, otra vez demasiado cerca. Raven detestaba que él haga eso, que se acerque como para verificar que ella no mienta al responderle – Yo vi cómo reías cuando ese par despertó y gritaron como si llegara el fin del mundo – lo malo era que Chico Bestia exageraba en la cercanía, era una total violación del espacio personal, como desafiándola a mentir… y siempre hacía eso, y era el único que se atrevía a hacerlo. Con eso él sabía perfectamente cuando ella mentía, aun siendo buena para ocultar la verdad. Ella odiaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa que decían "sólo-trata-de-mentir- no-te-servirá"

Pero ella no se dejaba intimidar (la mayoría de las veces), Raven siempre se mantenía serena y respondía lo que ella quería responder, siendo mentira o verdad. Lo malo era que él se daba cuenta que la ponía nerviosa (aunque ella no lo demuestre) podía sentirlo con todos sus sentidos activados y concentrados. No podía mentirle…

_Tal vez…- fue lo único que respondió ella – no voy a negar que fue gracioso cuando se miraron y gritaron…- reconoció para sorpresa de Chico Bestia – pero no me pareció correcto que hicieras golpear a Robin de esa forma – dijo ella desviando la mirada, ya que él seguía demasiado cerca. Raven se preguntaba por qué Chico Bestia hacía eso **solo** con ella

_Awwn, te da pena tu amiguito Robin? – preguntó en un tono exageradamente dulce – míralo… – dijo él con el mismo tono de voz, mostrándole las fotos de Robin y Cyborg en la cámara digital -… da pena, cierto? Awwn pobrecito Robin - Raven los miró y recordó la escena de los gritos. Se mantuvo seria, pero de repente su boca se curvaba hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo, pero luego logró ponerse seria de nuevo. Chico Bestia vio que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, entonces cambió la foto a una más graciosa todavía (la de Robin noqueado en el suelo y los otros dos mirándolo completamente confundidos), con esa foto Raven no pudo resistir y se rió cubriéndose la boca.

_Lo ves? – dijo sonriendo satisfecho de lograr lo que quería – Ves que **sí** fue gracioso?

_No – dijo ella en su monótona voz después de que se le pasó las ganas de reír

_Bueno… hora del desayuno…

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. No arriesgarse a castigos

**NO ARRIESGARSE A CASTIGOS**

_Bueno… hora del desayuno

GRRR…

_Qué fue ese horrible sonido? – preguntó Raven mirando a todas partes

_No… lo… sé… – dijo Chico Bestia mirando al techo, disimulado. Raven lo miró con ojos sospechosos

_Te comiste a Silkie? – De repente, el estómago de Chico Bestia rugió de nuevo y él puso sus manos tratando de callarlo

_No, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre – Chico Bestia estaba algo apenado, pero estaba más hambriento que apenado - aunque la verdad las siete de la mañana es _algo_ temprano para mí, yo usualmente tomo mi desayuno… ehm… despuesito – dijo él mirando a otro lado, sabía perfectamente que Raven iba a decir _algo_ después de eso, y si no lo hacía sería muuuuuuy raro...

_No querrás decir a las once de la mañana? – lo ven? Nunca fallaba. Es tan predecible que le diga algo negativo

_Ehm… noooouu~ - Chico Bestia miró al techo, disimulando de nuevo

_Bueno, ¿qué esperamos para bajar a la sala de bufet a desayunar? – Raven también estaba comenzando a sentir hambre, solo que sus tripas no sonaban como las de Chico Bestia

_Ni loco voy a bajar, de seguro Robin pondría veneno en mi desayuno – dijo Chico Bestia con muuuuucha seguridad (y eso era lo que quería hacer Robin XD)

_Entonces te quedarás sin desayuno – Raven caminó hacia la puerta. De repente Chico Bestia apareció en frente de ella (ya saben, _esa_ su forma de aparecer en frente de repente como por arte de magia, ¿cómo lo hará, no?), tapándole el paso

_No has oído hablar del famoso "servicio a habitación"? – dijo el chico como si a ella se le hubiera olvidado algo importante

_Buena solución – dijo irónica la chica – vas a pedir servicio a habitación pudiendo bajar a comer un bufet... eres un geeeeeenio – giró los ojos mientras se contenía para no arrojarlo por la ventana… y era perfecto, brisa del viento, onceavo piso, calles y aceras cementadas… perfecto para una buena caída…

_Lo sé – dijo él, no haciendo caso a su tono sarcástico

_Bueno, _tú_ pide servicio a habitación, _yo_ iré abajo – dijo ella queriendo pasar por la derecha, pero él dio un paso a la derecha para taparle el camino, luego ella quiso ir por la izquierda, pero él dio un paso hacia la izquierda parándola otra vez… y eso hicieron unas tres veces más hasta que ella se quedó mirándolo y cruzó los brazos – Qué?

_Yo no te ordené ir a ninguna parte, sirvienta – dijo él cruzando los brazos también, con una mirada arrogante que decía _"qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

_Y qué quieres que haga? Que me quede aquí muriéndome de hambre? – dijo Raven en un tono desdeñoso, él sonrió.

_Nop – Chico Bestia puso el brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de Raven y la hizo girar en dirección contraria y caminar lejos de la puerta - vas a desayunar aquí conmigo – Raven solo se dejaba llevar levantando la mirada al techo como pidiéndole ayuda al cielo - ahora alza el teléfono y haz el pedido a habitación – dijo él dejándola parada en frente del teléfono, luego caminó hacia su cama

__Rayos_ – murmuró bajito Raven levantando el auricular

_Qué fue eso? – Chico Bestia se giró a mirarla con una mirada reprochadora

_Rayos, su majestad – dijo ella entre dientes, con un tono desafiante

_Así está mejor – Chico Bestia se sentó en la cama. Raven dio un suspiro de cansancio

_Qué vas a pedir? – preguntó ella antes de marcar los números en el teléfono

_Hmm… Veamos… - Chico Bestia se puso a pensar con la mano en la barbilla - quiero una manzana, una naranja, frutilla, papaya y plátano, también quiero leche de soya y yogurt de soya, también algo de cereal…

__Qué saludable desayuno_ – pensó Raven. A ella le agradaban los sanos gustos culinarios del meta-morfo, era gracias a ello que él era el más saludable del grupo (no el más fornido, pero sí el más saludable), también ese tipo de alimentación tenía que ver mucho con aquella energía imparable del chico… claro que no hay que olvidar que en eso afecta también el comer muchas…

_Y helado de chocolate! - … golosinas

_ "_En qué estaba pensando?" _– Sip! De una forma u otra tenía que arruinar cada buen concepto que Raven tenía de él. La verdad Raven, en este momento, estaba lamentando enormemente que él tenga esa energía, de eso dependería lo que pasaría los próximos seis días

_Tú qué vas a comer Rae? – preguntó CB acostado en la cama, con ambas manos en la nuca y mirando al techo (el techo está muy interesante hoy ¬¬)

_Panqueques con leche… - respondió ella sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba el número de servicio a habitación en el folleto - y té de hierbas

_No creo que tengan té de hierbas aquí… pero inténtalo… - dijo Chico Bestia encogiendo los hombros, luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella y... - Hey! Qué te dije de la capucha? – Chico Bestia vio que Raven tenía la capucha puesta, él no sabía en qué momento se la puso sin que él se dé cuenta, lo que sí sabía es que se la sacaría en este instante – Regla número cuatro!

_Ashh – fue lo único que emitió Raven mientras giraba los ojos, con ninguna intención de hacerle caso. Chico Bestia caminó hacia ella y le sacó la capucha

_Ahí está bien – dijo él sonriendo con superioridad. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño con su típica mirada de _"aléjate de mí",_ y se la puso de nuevo. Chico Bestia frunció el ceño y la miró con cara de _"oye, oye, oye, yo te mando!"_ y se la sacó. Ella se la puso, él se la sacó, ella se la puso, él se la sacó, ella se la puso…

RRRRRCC!

_¡…!

Él se la arrancó

_Ahora **sí **está bien - dijo él sonriendo victorioso, con la capucha azul en la mano.

Raven se quedó mirándolo pasmada por un momento mientras su cerebro captaba lo que el chico en frente suyo había hecho, y luego de que su cerebro lo captó, reaccionó…

_Oye! – gritó ella quitándole el pedazo de tela azul de sus manos – Como te atreves? Me rompiste la capa! – dijo enojada. Él se rió.

_Tú no estabas haciendo caso, Raven – dijo Chico Bestia con simplicidad y volviendo a sentarse en la cama – agradece que no decidí ponerte un castigo… _todavía_ – pensó sonriente, mientras imaginaba un sin número de castigos que podría imponerle por desobedecerlo, aunque estaba comenzando a pensar que pronto se quedaría sin ideas para castigos, ya que su sirvienta es algo (qué algo?, MUY) desobediente a sus órdenes.

_¿Por qué no quieres que me ponga la capucha? – preguntó la chica gótica con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo de lado

_Porque con la capucha en tu cara no puedo ver ni tu rostro ni tus expresiones – fue la respuesta simple e inmediata

_Se supone que es para eso – dijo ella en su monótona y _obvia_ voz.

_Sí, pero mientras estés bajo _mi_ mando no vas a ponerte capucha… - impuso él con seguridad y altanería - además… - se quedó mirándola un momento mientras ella lo miraba enojada, él sonrió – pareces un tomate cuando te sonrojas... y me gusta...

_... – en este momento Raven estaba buscando con sus manos alguna señal de vida de lo que antes era su capucha para taparse toda la cara... pero no la encontró. Y para su grande desgracia, Chico Bestia no pasó eso desapercibido y se rió por lo bajo

_¿Viste?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tres titanes estaban sentados en una mesa de la sala de bufet, desayunando tranquilamente…

_Tenemos que hacer algo para vengarnos de Chico Bestia – bueno, había _uno_ que no estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente que digamos… era Robin

_Yo no estoy enojada con él, estoy feliz de que el duende no exista… - dijo la tamaraneana sonriente ante la propuesta de su novio sobre 'venganza' - y me gusta la hermosa trenza que me hizo en el cabello, no sabía que él peinaba tan bonito – Starfire se puso a tocar su larga trenza

Robin solo dio un suspiro mientras contemplaba a su novia. Tan tierna, tan dulce y... tan bonita, no sería capaz de prestarse a ese tipo de cosas… eso era asunto de hombres

_Entonces somos tú y yo, Cyborg – dijo Robin mirando a Cyborg, quien devoraba un sándwich de huevo. Cyborg tragó para responder…

_Yo no estoy enojado tampoco… - dijo el chico metálico esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - este look me queda muy bien – dijo pasando su mano derecha por "su cabello". Cyborg no se había sacado la peluca que parecía el cabello de Robin

_Sácate eso! Te queda horrible! – dijo el pelinegro enojado

_Eso lo dices solo porque te da envidia de que a mí me quede mejor que a ti – dijo altanero el pelón que ahora era pelinegro (Cy: oye!) mientras se miraba en un espejo que nadie sabe de dónde lo sacó

Robin se rindió, no contaba con nadie para su venganza… y eso era…

GENIAL!

_ "… _Voy a hacerlo yo solo"_ – pensó Robin mientras comía su jamón – "_mejor!" _– pensó mostrando una malvada sonrisa - _porque así no voy a tener limitaciones para mi venganza… - _Robin sentía rabia y la descargaba apretando un limón en su mano (que era verde como la cabeza de Chico Bestia), nadie… NADIE le hacía eso y salía ileso - _ y ya sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer_ – pensó mientras apretaba el limón con todas sus fuerzas…

_Quién es el galán, eh? – decía Cyborg a sí mismo mirándose al espejo – quién es el galán? Tú eres el… AH! Mi ojo de verdad! – gritó después de que misteriosamente, de alguna parte que nunca supo, le saltó un chorro de limón a su ojo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Qué hice para merecer esto? – murmuró Raven…

Ella estaba ahora cumpliendo un castigo llamado "Fiiiiiiiigaro~" (Bueno, Chico Bestia en realidad dijo: "Fiiiiiiiigaro~ Fígaro! Fígaro! Fiiiiiiiigaro~"), que se trataba de peinar a su majestad.

Chico Bestia estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras Raven estaba detrás de él arrodillada en la cama y peinándolo

_Quieres que te lo recuerde? Me dijiste un montón de cosas desagradables – gruñó Chico Bestia de brazos cruzados

_ ¿Y acaso es mi culpa que seas un tonto, cabeza hueca, fasti…?

_Shh! No lo repitas si no quieres que te haga hacer otra cosa – dijo él en un tono enojado. A Chico Bestia nunca le agradaron los insultos, y ahora que tenía oportunidad de frenarlos, no iba a desaprovecharla

_Sí, gran rey de lo que sea - dijo Raven "obediente" mientras lo peinaba

_Es "Rey de todo", no "rey de lo que sea" – le corrigió él

_Eso mismo – Raven giró los ojos mientras lo peinaba leeeeeentamente (táctica para gastar el tiempo XD)

_Sabes qué Ravy? Tengo un nuevo y genial chiste… - dijo él animado

_Geniaaaaal – dijo Raven con sarcasmo

_ ¿Qué hace una vaca cuando sale el sol? – preguntó el chico verde con humor en su tono de voz

_Leche? – dijo Raven monótona. Sus chistes eran tan tontos que podría ser capaz de decir eso

_HAHAHAHA! No!... – dijo él riendo - sombra!

_Ha… ha… ha… - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Raven, sin nada de ánimo. Raven se preguntaba el por qué siempre trataba de hacerla reír con esos chistes tontos si estaba en la cara que nunca lo lograría con eso

_Bueno, por lo menos fingiste reír, eso es un avance – dijo él _algo_ conforme

_Raven Feliz: HAHAHAHA, fue muy gracioso! _

_¡Cállate! – Raven gritó de repente al escuchar una voz en su cabeza

_Qué? – Chico Bestia se giró para mirarla con los ojos redondos por lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿cómo osa ("osa" de osadía, no la novia del oso!) callar de esa manera a su majestad?... Chico Bestia ya estaba preparando otro castigo…

_Ah, nada, su majestad – dijo ella rápidamente dulcificando su voz… no quería arriesgarse a otro tonto castigo

_Hmm - Chico Bestia volvió a girarse a su posición para que lo siga peinando, no sin antes mirarla con la esquina de los ojos como diciendo _"Mucho cuidado"…._ si ella no se hubiera retractado le hubiera ido muuuuy mal

Esto era muy complicado para Raven, esta semana todas sus emociones estarían muy alborotadas sin duda alguna…

Primero estaba "Conocimiento", de capa café, ella era la representante del saber y los recuerdos de Raven, quien la hacía actuar con sabiduría y conforme a lo que sabía. Probablemente con ella no tendría problemas.

Luego estaba "Timidez", la de capa gris, ella representaba temor, miedo, timidez, tristeza, vergüenza, pena y otros sentimientos que tienen que ver con ella. Raven esperaba no tener contratiempos con esa emoción.

Seguía "Inteligencia", quien tenía lentes y una capa amarilla, sin duda ella y Conocimiento se llevaban bien, ella era quien la hacía actuar conforme a la razón y circunstancias, esperaba tenerla siempre disponible.

"Rabia", la famosa de capa roja, esa era verdaderamente problemática, sin duda se pronunciaría más esta semana (gracias a cierto _rey_ verde). Ella representaba la rabia, odio, rencor, desprecio, furia, enojo, celos… hm… descarten celos, Raven nunca sintió ese tonto sentimiento (según ella) y esperaba nunca sentirlo.

"Felicidad", Raven detestaba esa chillona de capa rosa. Ella representaba alegría, diversión, gozo, gusto, y se pasaba de melosa. Esa era una de las que más suprimía Raven. Aunque a veces se le sale de control, pero con la suficiente meditación se la controla fácilmente. Feliz era la única que hallaba los chistes tontos de Chico Bestia graciosos.

Seguía "Valentía", de capa verde. Ella era intrépida y desafiante a todo, valiente y brava. Además ella era quien representaba su altanería y orgullo. Siempre se pronunciaba con libertad, excepto en ciertas ocasiones que le ganaba "Timidez".

Luego tenemos a "Indecencia", era la chica de naranja, creadora de los sarcasmos junto con la orgullosa de "Valentía", y de los insultos junto con "Rabia". Además representaba ser grosera, indecente y varias veces tonta, por eso la apodaban de "Tonta". A Raven no le gustaba que sea tan asquerosa.

Y por último estaba la encantadora, la inigualable, la más detestada por Raven, la más suprimida de todas (redoblando tambores)… na-na-na-naaaa~ "Afecto"!, la chica de lila. Ella representaba amistad, cariño, comprensión, ternura, apreciación, perdón, querer y todas esas palabras que a Raven le dan nauseas. Muy, muy pocas veces se había pronunciado de verdad, y la gran mayoría de esas veces fueron por descontrol, aunque la verdad acepte tener afecto por sus amigos, nunca se permitió demostrarlo, ni con acciones, ni con palabras. Raven la consideraba más tonta que "Tonta". En realidad a Raven no le afectaba en lo más mínimo las tonterías que a veces le escuchaba decir a "Afecto" dentro de su mente, porque ella no se dejaba dominar por esa emoción y los sentimientos que representaba, ya que para ella eran débiles. Solo sería fuerte lo suficiente para manifestarse una vez que "Afecto" agregue a su lista un nuevo sentimiento… Amor. Pero Raven no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por eso, ya que ella nunca llegaría a sentir amor. NUNCA

Cada emoción representaba varios sentimientos correspondientes, y si no les ponía control se crearía un remolino en su cabeza. Pero eso no era problema, las voces de su mente eran fácilmente controladas… bueno, la mayoría de las veces… y con meditación…

_Raven Rabia: esto es intolerable, debería arrancarle los cabellos y dejarlo pelón para siempre!_

_Raven Inteligente: Para qué? para que después nos haga hacer algo peor?_

_Raven Rabia: Qué puede ser peor que estar de sirvienta de este pendejo? Esto es terrible!_

_Raven Feliz: Vean el lado positivo_

_Raven Valiente: Y cuál se supone que podría ser el lado positivo?_

_Raven Feliz: Pues… podríamos estar peinando un cabello duro y feo… en cambio su cabello es suave, sedoso y…_

_Raven Rabia: Oh, por favor, no sigas, me vas a hacer vomitar!_

_Raven Afecto: Yo concuerdo con nuestra hermanita rosa_

_Raven Rabia: Pues yo no! Este chico es un tonto! Si yo hubiera ganado la apuesta, no le habría hecho hacer este tipo de cosas ridículas!_

_Raven Afecto: Tienes razón, lo único que hubiera hecho Raven sería decirle que la deje en paz y no la moleste… y eso a mí no me gustaría mucho_

_Raven Feliz: Y eso sería muuuuuy aburrido… convirtiendo nuestras vacaciones en las más aburridas del mundo. En cambio, hasta el momento nos hemos divertido mucho_

_Raven Rabia: Llamas diversión a esta esclavitud? Obviamente estás loca de remate! Saben qué? voy a ponerlo en su lugar! A ver si se atreve a decirme algo después! Solo hace falta un pequeño susto y nos dejará tranquilas… _

_El desayuno se está tardando mucho… - comentó Chico Bestia sacando a Raven de su conversación interna, mientras lo seguía peinando - llama de nuevo, Rae – ordenó el chico mirando al teléfono

_No quiero – respondió ella en un tono frío. Rabia era la dominante ahora y estaba poniendo en práctica su plan de "ponerlo en su lugar"

_Que qué? – Chico Bestia se giró para mirarla con cara de _"A ver, quiero escuchar eso de nuevo, atrévete a repetirlo"_. Ella cruzó los brazos ante esa mirada…

_Que no quiero – repitió ella desafiante - si los llamamos una vez ya es suficiente, ellos no tardarán en venir, además solo pasaron cinco minutos

.

La comida que ordenaron se la preparaba en un minuto, lo que no sabían era que el ascensor estaba teniendo mantenimiento y que no estaba disponible por el momento, así que el pobre botones tenía que llevar la bandeja a la habitación 339, que estaba en el onceavo piso por las escaleras… pobre no?

_… llegaré… - decía sin aire el botones mientras subía las escaleras lenta y flojamente - algún día… o mi nombre no es Jhony!… - dijo alzando el puño - y no lo es… ¬¬

.

_Vuelve-a-llamar, Raaaae – dijo Chico Bestia enfatizando cada palabra, se notaba por su tono que se estaba poniendo molesto, y ahora sonaba más como una amenaza que un mandato

_No, tonto – dijo ella…

Oh oh, la gota que derramó el vaso…

_Está bien, ya es suficiente! – Chico Bestia se alteró - No me dejas otra opción. Tendrás un castigo! – dijo enojado y poniéndose tenso de repente

_ ¿Qué puede ser peor que escuchar tus chistes mientras te peino? – dijo ella despreocupada mientras lo seguía peinando

_Ahora… - Chico Bestia se puso a pensar un momento - me vas a bañar!

CRASH! – fue el sonido que hizo el foco al explotar

_QUE?– gritó Raven, y peinándolo fuerte por la impresión

_Ah! Mi hermoso cabello! – se quejó de dolor el chico al sentir que le arrancó unos cabellos con el peine

_Raven Inteligente: Mira lo que haces! Y dices que no podría ser peor?_

_Raven Rabia:…... O_O_

_Raven Afecto: A decir verdad… ese es un castigo interesante…_

_Raven Tímida: Qué vergüenza… y-yo? __B-bañar? a Ch-Chico Bestia?_

_Raven Rabia:… O_O_

_Raven Valiente: Como será? No? _

_Estás loco!– gritó alterada Raven, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en rojo. Afortunadamente para ella, Chico Bestia no la vio, ya que continuaba de espaldas

_Entonces deja de insultarme si no quieres ese castigo – dijo él… y sonaba serio

_Está bien, está bien, está bien… - dijo ella presurosa – relájate…- de repente Chico Bestia sintió unas manos masajeando sus hombros, él se puso tieso y sonrojado al sentirlo - estás muy alterado y tenso… "_aunque dudo que lo estés tanto como yo"_ – pensó ella mientras recuperaba su palpitar normal después de semejante susto. Luego sintió que él se relajó y no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo… QUE RABIA!

_Buena chica – dijo él en un tono de satisfacción… Cómo adoraba ser el rey! Era lo máximo!

Raven solo giró los ojos y volvió a su tarea de "Fiiiiiiigaro~"

Mientras lo peinaba, Raven se puso a pensar… y estos eran los momentos en que quisiera apagar su mente con un control remoto para no seguir pensando…

_Bañando a Chico Bestia?_...

Hmmm… Chico Bestia… sin ropa… bajo la ducha… con todos sus músculos totalmente al descubierto mientras ella le pasa el jabón por su húmeda piel… ¡GUACALA!

_Ehm… Chico Bestia? – Raven habló después de un momento

_Sí, Rae? – respondió él

_Si se te ocurriera… pues…- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa, sin mencionar que su cara estaba más roja que el uniforme de Robin - imponerme ese _horrible_ castigo… te convertirías en gato, cierto?

_No – fue lo único que respondió él. Raven sintió que el corazón se le paró

_N-No? – preguntó asustada

_Donde has visto que se bañen a los gatos? Cielos, Raven! Los gatos odian el agua!– dijo ofendido Chico Bestia.

_Ahh … bueno, entonces en perro – propuso ella – "_no tiene razones para no convertirse en perro, todo el mundo baña a los perros"_

_Claro que no! - negó él de nuevo

_Qué?

_**Claro que no** te pondría ese tipo de castigo! Solo era una broma! No soy un pervertido! Cómo se te ocurre? – exclamó el chico en un tono burlón – "_Hihihi la asusté…"_

_Ah…- dijo Raven sintiendo el mayor alivio del mundo

_Raven Valiente: Qué susto de muerte!_

_Raven Tímida: Dímelo a mí_

_Raven Rabia:… __O_O_

_Raven Afecto: Ehm… Rabia? __Estás bien? Hoooola? *Agitó su mano en frente de Rabia*_

_Raven Feliz: Que le pasa?_

_Raven Afecto: No lo sé, está así desde hace rato_

_Raven Tonta: Creo que se nos fue… _

PAW!

_Auch! – Chico Bestia sintió un repentino dolor en la cabeza

_Raven Feliz: Rabia volvió! n.n_

_No vuelvas a asustarme así! – dijo ella enojada después de proporcionarle un porrazo con la mano

_HAHAHAHA! No es para tanto! – se rió divertido, no le enojó en lo absoluto que le haya pegado, esta vez sabía tenía sus razones, claro que en otra ocasión no se lo pasaría por alto - Ya, ya está bueno de cepillarme, ahora ponme el gel de una vez – ordenó su majestad muy soberbio – _solo estás desperdiciando el tiempo, lo sé perfectamente sirvienta, no te pases de lista conmigo..._

_Está bien – Raven puso el peine a un lado de la cama y tomó el tarro de gel en su mano para proseguir...

_Raven Valiente: Oye, se me ocurrió una idea muy perversa… *sonrisa malvada *_

Raven se bajó de la cama y se dio la vuelta quedando parada de frente a Chico Bestia.

Él levantó una ceja confundido al verla parada en frente suyo. El trabajo no se suponía debía ser así, entonces Chico Bestia estaba a punto de decirle que vuelva a su trabajo, pero de repente…

Se quedó helado

Chico Bestia se quedó mirándola con ojos abiertos de par en par y estupefactos al ver lo que estaba haciendo ella…

_Q-Qué estás haciendo, Rae?...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	6. Acorralar

**ACORRALAR**

.

_Q-Qué estás haciendo, Rae? – preguntó nervioso el chico y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Lo que hizo Raven fue:

Uno, quedarse parada mirándolo un momento con su típica mirada sin expresión

Dos, untar el gel en sus manos

Tres, inclinarse hacia Chico Bestia (primera parte asustadora)

Cuatro, subirse a la cama y apoyarse en sus rodillas

_Poniéndote el gel… - dijo ella inclinándose más hacia él, poniendo sus manos untadas de gel en el cabello de Chico Bestia - no puedo ver lo que hago si no estoy de frente – dijo ella monótona y con simplicidad. Ella no hacía contacto visual con él, solo miraba lo que hacían sus manos, en cambio él la miraba fijo y sorprendido, sintiendo "no sé qué" al tenerla así. Él estaba medio inclinado hacia atrás de la impresión, apoyado en sus manos, y ella inclinada hacia él, casi encima.

_Ahm… - fue lo único que pudo decir Chico Bestia mientras ella le ponía el gel como él le había enseñado _– "qué rayos está haciendo?... lo está haciendo a propósito para asustarme!... Oh, cielos! Por qué tiene que tener ojos tan grandes?... tan penetrantes… tan herm... cálmate Chico Bestia... cálmate!... QUÉ TE PASA? Dile que se baje! Dile que se baje!"_ - Ella pasó sus manos por la parte de arriba de su cabello y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía delicada y leeeeeentamente, luego pasó sus manos a los lados laterales, entonces terminó… pero no quitó sus manos de él – "_Demonios… demonios! Demonios! Qué está haciendo? Y qué rayos estoy haciendo__** yo**__? Por qué no le digo que se detenga?_ _Vamos CB! Dile que… que.." -_ fue en ese momento que ella lo miró a los ojos – "_..." _- de repente las mejillas de Chico Bestia ardieron en rojo, y ya no pudo NI pensar

_Sabes qué?... – susurró ella acercando su rosto al de él, sin soltarlo

_... Q-Qué? – tartamudeó él mirándola fijamente, estupefacto viéndola tan cerca. Él siempre se había acercado a ella de esa forma, pero ella nunca... (NA: bueno, una vez sí, cuando fueron a Tokio, y él puso la misma cara. Con la diferencia de que ahora ella estaba sin capucha (y eso por culpa de Chico Bestia) y tenía sus manos sobre él... así que le causó _más_ efecto, solo imagínense al pobre)

_...

_...

_Pareces un tomate cuando te sonrojas... tonto!

Raven se levantó empujándolo fuerte y haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama, y se fue. Él seguía con los ojos redondos… y pasmado

Raven se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos que tenían gel… con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

_Raven Valiente: HAHAHA!… vieron la cara que puso?_

_Raven Afecto: Se veía tan tierno :3 _

_Raven Rabia: Se veía como un idiota! _

_Raven Valiente: Adoro ponerlo nervioso hehehe... es un miedoso, seguro pensó que iba a pescuecearlo_

_Raven Tímida: N-no puedo creer que te hayas acercado tanto_

_Raven Valiente: Qué? él lo hace conmigo _

Chico Bestia seguía tendido en la cama, con la misma cara de idiota

_ "_Casi… casi se me sale el corazón! Qué rayos me pasó?"_ – se preguntaba él mentalmente. Cuando ella se acercó de esa forma sintió como si hormigas caminaran en todo su estómago... se quedó out! Congelado! Se sintió como cucaracha en corral de gallinas! O como ratón acorralado por un felino feroz!...

Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, fue algo realmente raro. El titán verde se sentó tratando de sacar de su mente todas esas cosas, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue llevar su mirada al baño donde estaba Raven

_ "_Esta chica se trae algo entre manos... pero no voy a dejar que me vuelva a hacer eso! Cree que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo... pero está muuuuuy equivocada"_ – pensó él mirándola de reojo y notando que ella estaba sonriendo... Há! qué alegría tan grande que no esté con su capucha

_ "_Hehehe… tonto"_ – pensaba Raven mientras se lavaba las manos sin notar que él la estaba mirando. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le había causado… miedo. Lo sintió nervioso y ella sabía que era por miedo... lo que ella no sabía (y tampoco Chico Bestia) es que estaba equivocada... él no estaba nervioso porque le tenía miedo... sino porque...

TOCK TOCK

_Llegó el desayuno! – dijo feliz Chico Bestia… saliendo de sus pensamientos que le habían hecho olvidar de que tenía hambre.

Raven salió a atender la puerta, encontrándose con un joven que parecía haber corrido una maratón. Él entró a rastras sin decir nada y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

_ "_Qué exagerado" – _pensó Chico Bestia viendo al botones casi agonizante_ – "Nadie se cansa tanto por cargar una bandeja con unas cuantas frutas. Los del hotel deberían seleccionar mejor a su personal"_

_Gracias (español) – dijo Raven. El botones caminó, o mejor dicho, se arrastró hacia la puerta y se giró a decir algo casi sin respiración...

_Espero… que… lo… disfruten… aaaaayyy-TRUCK!... cerraron la puerta y al pobre no le dio tiempo de pedir propina

_Excelente, hora de mi ensalada de fruta – dijo el chico verde mirando la bandeja con los ojos brillantes

_Ensalada de fruta? – Raven miró hacia la bandeja y no vio ninguna ensalada de frutas - Tú solo pediste fruta – Chico Bestia la miró y sonrió malicioso

_Tú, querida Rae, vas a hacerme una ensalada de fruta – Chico Bestia sacó un sombrero de cocinero de la nada y lo puso en la cabeza de Raven

_Que yo qué? – Raven tenía los ojos como huevo frito... sin yema

_No es muy difícil – él puso ambas manos en los hombros de Raven llevándola al frente de la mesa - quiero que tenga todas las frutas que están aquí y que le pongas yogurt

_Pero… - Raven miró el cuchillo como si fuera una anomalía y luego a la fruta - yo no sé hacer ensalada de frutas

_Disculpa? – Chico Bestia se acercó como si sus oídos no hubieran escuchado bien - Raven, es lo más fácil del mundo! – exclamó el chico

_Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no tengo un buen desempeño en la cocina – reconoció la chica con pesar, recordando esa vez que cocinó… bueno, mejor dicho, _intentó_ cocinar sea lo que sea que haya intentado cocinar

_Oh, por favor, Rae! Solo es pelar y picar la fruta! – Chico Bestia pensó que sería demasiado si no conseguía hacer por lo menos eso

_Yo… - Raven intentó objetar - agh! Está bien… - pero no tenía caso, ese chico era irremediable. Entonces tomó una manzana para pelarla, hundió el cuchillo en la manzana y…- Qué? – Raven vio que Chico Bestia seguía parado a su lado, mirando con atención lo que ella estaba haciendo

_Qué de qué? – dijo él llevando sus ojos de la manzana a ella

_Qué me miras? – preguntó la chica con su no-muy-tierna mirada

_Qué? no puedo mirar? – preguntó él arrogante

_No – respondió ella monótona - me incomoda

_Por qué? – y seguía

_Porque sí – dijo ella volviendo a su trabajo de pelar, pensó que Chico Bestia se aburriría e iría a hacer alguna otra cosa, pero no… él no se movió, seguía ahí parado y mirando, metiendo las narizotas donde no lo llaman. Raven dio un gruñido y dejó de pelar, bueno, en realidad ni había empezado - No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – preguntó ella con fastidio

_Nop – Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza - tengo que ver que hagas la ensalada de fruta bien, después de todo soy yo quién la va a comer – Raven se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, era mejor terminar esto lo antes posible. Entonces siguió pelando, ignorando al chico que continuaba mirando - Raven, no se pela así… - dijo él con los ojos fijos en las manos de Raven, de repente los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron de la impresión - Oh, cielos… - Chico Bestia la miró con horror, ella solo levantó la ceja ante esa mirada – Raven... no sabes pelar una manzana? – preguntó con espanto el chico

_Yo como la manzana sin pelar, la cáscara tiene proteínas – fue la respuesta de ella… en otras palabras "No sé pelar una manzana"

_No sabes pelar una manzana? – volvió a preguntar él con un tono exageradamente alarmante

_Es pecado? – preguntó ella sin prestar atención a la exagerada expresión de Chico Bestia

_UNA MANZANA? – volvió a preguntar él alzando la voz, con cara de aterrado. Raven se hartó

_Entonces hazlo tú, señor experto! – Raven arrojó el cuchillo y la manzana en la mesa y se giró para irse

_Nononono! - Chico Bestia la agarró del brazo y la hizo volver -Ven aquí... – la paró en frente de la mesa de nuevo - yo te voy a enseñar – dijo él sacándose los guantes

Entonces, él se paró detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, agarrando las manos de Raven en cada mano de él

_Que-qué estás haciendo? –Raven se puso tensa al sentir sus manos SIN GUANTES en las suyas

_Ayudándote… - dijo él con simplicidad, haciendo que Raven agarre el cuchillo y la manzana en cada mano. La verdad era que Chico Bestia no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba _haciendo_, en este momento solo estaba concentrado en "Enseñar a pelar manzana", así que eso de estar tocando y rodeando con los brazos a Raven no le causaba ningún efecto (por el momento), lastimosamente, ella no podía decir lo mismo – Ahora, madame~… - comenzó a explicar en un tono francés, Raven se estremeció al sentir su respiración rozar en su oreja derecha. Ella lo miró con la esquina de los ojos... Chico Bestia tenía un sombrero de cocinero también… de dónde rayos sacó ese tonto sombrero? – todo lo que usted tiene que hacer es deslizar y palanquear, utilice aquel lado delicado y femenino propio de usted y… - Chico Bestia manejó la mano de Raven haciendo que clave de lado el cuchillo en la manzana, ella miró lo que le estaba _haciendo hacer_ - clave… - luego comenzó a deslizar su mano, poniendo el dedo pulgar de Raven donde debe estar para cortar correctamente - deslice… palanquee… deslice… palanquee… deslice…

Sí, podría decirse que Chico Bestia era un excelente maestro, pero de nada sirve que sea un buen maestro si la alumna no presta la atención debida, ya que en este caso la alumna tenía sus pensamientos en otra cosa...

_ "_Cómo se atreve a ponerme las manos encima?... esa es mi mano! Nadie más que __**yo**__ puede manejar __**mi**__ mano!"_ – Raven llevó su mirada al lado derecho donde se encontraba el rostro del chico, quien estaba atento a lo que hacía, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron las palabras en ningún momento

_Ahora, mire, mademoiselle… - Raven llevó la mirada a la manzana - la cáscara es larga, fina y delgada… larga, fina y delgada… vio? – ahora él llevó su mirada a ella para verificar que esté prestando atención, Raven se volteó a mirarlo

_Hm… - fue lo único que dijo ella mientras gritaba mentalmente...

_Raven Rabia: Voy a matarlo! Voy a patearlo! Voy a empujarlo! Voy a golpearlo! Voy a…voy a…_

_Raven Valiente: Y por qué no lo haces de una vez?_

_Raven Rabia: Ehm... no lo sé _

_Raven Afecto: :3 *Suspiro*_

_Raven Tonta: Oigan! Creo que Afecto ya se derritió! Alguien tiene un vaso para recogerla?_

_Raven Rabia: Ya sé! Échala en el inodoro y jala la cadena!_

_Raven Tímida: x/x..._

_Raven Valiente: Y Tímida se desmayó ¬¬_

_Ahora inténtalo tú… - dijo soltando las manos de Raven, para alivio de ella.

Pero el alivio duró poco, ya que un segundo después sintió que un brazo rodeó su cadera. Ella se congeló, pero no dijo nada y siguió pelando – aaahaaaa… - decía Chico Bestia asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba _cómo_ pelaba ella - Muy bien! Ya sabes pelar fruta! – dijo él muy animado, girando su cabeza para mirarla, luego notó algo… - Rae? Estás bien? – preguntó él en un tono preocupado - Te ves pálida… más de lo normal

_Ehm… - ella no lo estaba mirando - sí, estoy bien… - él sonrió - ahora puedes por favor retirar tus manos de mi persona? – dijo ella en su monótona voz. La sonrisa de Chico Bestia se borró...

Recién se dio cuenta de lo estaba haciendo. Rápidamente la soltó y dio un paso lejos de ella.

CIELOS! En qué estaba pensando para hacer algo así? Estuvo un minuto entero con las manos sobre Raven y recién se estaba dando cuenta? Con razón la sintió tan tensa, Raven odia que la toquen!

_Eh… ehem… lo-lo siento… - dijo él nervioso - creo-creo que puedes continuar sola con el resto de la fruta – Chico Bestia se sentó en la silla – "_No puedo creerlo, ¡¿cómo pude acercarme tanto sin percibirlo hasta ahora?"_

_ "_Por qué rayos lo dejé acercarse tanto? Es cierto que soy su sirvienta y estoy bajo contrato, y que yo nunca rompería mi palabra… pero… aún así debí apartarlo de mí! yo lo haría bajo cualquier circunstancia!... qué rayos me pasa?.." _– Raven llevó una mano a su cabeza – "_necesito meditar" _– Oh sí, lo necesitaba

**10 minutos después de que ambos se hacían preguntas tontas en su cabeza….**

_Muy bien, llegó la hora de la verdad! – dijo Chico Bestia sentado en la mesa con un plato de ensalada de fruta en frente suyo - A comer! – dijo animado con la cuchara en mano

_Oh, cielos – Raven no estaba segura de que esa sea una buena idea

_Veamos que tal está _tu_ ensalada de fruta… - dijo mirando a Raven y luego llevó una cucharada a su boca…- Cof! Cof! Cof! – se puso a toser. Raven hizo una mala cara al ver su reacción… ¿tan mal estaba?, Raven se sintió mal, no podía creer que no sepa hacer ni una ensalada de fruta! - Cof! Cof!… RICO! - dijo de repente Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_Eh? – Raven lo miró realmente confusa… ¿estará hablando en serio?

_Oye, Raven! Está delicioso! – dijo el chico contento, Raven lo miró incrédula, probablemente estaba diciendo eso solo para que no se sienta _tan_ mal - Segura que es la primera vez que haces una ensalada de frutas? – preguntó él llevando otra cucharada a la boca

_Eh… ehh… de verdad está bien? – preguntó insegura la chica gótica. Pero vio que él no mentía porque… estaba comiendo con gusto

_Bien? Está excelente! – exclamó él

_Por qué tosiste como loco entonces? - todavía no se la creía

_Hehehe… me atoré con un pedazo de manzana – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza - fue muy buena idea tuya ponerle helado – comentó el chico con una sonriso

_ "_La verdad, no le puse… se me cayó" _- pensó Raven

_Ven a probar! Está buenísimo!

_N-no, gracias – dijo ella metiendo su cabeza en los hombros (ya que no tenía capucha) algo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa _queriendo_ dibujarse en su rostro, pero se aguantó para no sonreír. Interiormente se sentía feliz de que alguien esté disfrutando algo que ella hizo, ya que eso significaba que lo hizo bien.

Chico Bestia se puso de pie y caminó hacia Raven, quien seguía parada ahí.

_Ven, desayuna Rae. – la llevó a sentarse a la mesa, donde estaba su leche y su panqué - Después tenemos cosas qué hacer – ay, le quitó la pequeñísima felicidad

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Y a dónde vamos a ir primero? – preguntó la tamaraneana mientras ella y sus compañeros se dirigían a la puerta del hotel

_Vamos a dar un paseo por la plaza – dijo Cyborg

_Suena excelente – dijo ella muy contenta

Salieron y entonces se encontraron con…

_¡! – Cyborg, Starfire y Robin se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que estaban viendo

_VIVAN LOS JOVENES TITANES! (español) (ingles) – ahí habían un montón de gente con carteles y cámaras, camisetas de los titanes y otras cosas

_Cielos! Aquí también tenemos fans! – se sorprendió Cyborg sonriente

_Sí, hay carteles escritos en inglés y español – notó Robin

_¡BUENOS DÍAS MÉXICO! (español) – gritó Cyborg levantando los brazos (NA: él sabía lo básico del español XD)

_¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaba la gente

_Chico Bestia! Te amamos!... (español) – gritaron unas chicas saltando con carteles en la mano, pero después se dieron cuenta de que solo habían tres de los titanes - dónde está Chico Bestia? (español)

_Él no está aquí (ingles) – respondió Cyborg, algo decepcionado que alaguen a Chico Bestia antes que a él

_Hmmm... – las chicas se desanimaron completamente, no entendieron lo que dijo Cyborg, pero por su 'tonito' y por lo que _veían_ se dieron cuenta de que el titán verde no estaba

_CYBORG! Somos tus mayores admiradores! (ingles) – dijeron otros

_Digo lo mismo, chicos (ingles) – dijo Cyborg guiñando un ojo

_AAAHHH! – gritaban de la emoción sus fans

_SSIIII! – gritó otro grupo - STARFIRE Y ROBIN POR SIEMPRE! (ingles) (español) – eso hizo a Robin esbozar una enorme sonrisa

_Wow, al parecer hay quienes les gusta ustedes de parejita – dijo Cyborg molestoso mientras codeaba a Robin

_Claro que sí, nadie piensa diferente – dijo Robin satisfecho. De repente se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien, miró abajo y vio un niñito mirándolo enojado

_Yo quería que Starfire se quede con Chico Bestia! (inglés) – se quejó el niño con el ceño fruncido

_Chico Bestia? … - la sonrisa de Robin se borró - ¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeña sabandija del dem...?

_AAHH! – el niño se fue corriendo al ver las manos de Robin amenazante hacia él

_Tranquilo, Robin…- Cyborg lo agarró del brazo - es solo un niño – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como haciéndose la burla de él

_... – eso no pareció cambiarle el humor a Robin

_Abeja y Aqualad por siempre! (ingles) – gritó otro niño con mucha alegría, aunque su pareja favorita no esté allí, por lo menos que los otros le manden el mensaje

_Aqualad? … - la sonrisa de Cyborg se borró - Mocoso del demonio!

_AAHH! MAMÁ! – el niño corrió por su vida al ver al gigantesco con ganas de matarlo

_Tranquilo, Cyborg – Robin lo agarró del brazo - es solo un niño...

_No es solo un _niño –_ dijo con mucha rabia - es un niño tonto! Y de muy mal gusto! – refunfuñó mirando en la dirección por donde se fue el niño

_No vamos a poder pasar con toda esta gente – dijo Starfire viendo que estaban rodeados

_Hay que huir de aquí – Robin sacó una de sus armas y la lanzó al piso

POOF!

Se creó un humo denso y al disiparse ellos ya no estaban allí

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Muy bien, estómago lleno, corazón contento – dijo sonriente el chico verde mientras él y Raven caminaban al cuarto de ella para que saque una capa que NO esté rota (y ella prometió no ponerse la capucha) y después salir a pasear a donde sea que _su majestad_ esté planeando ir

_ "_Tal vez mi estómago esté lleno pero mi corazón nunca estará contento mientras estés aquí fastidiándome!..."_ – se quejó Raven en sus pensamientos, ya que si lo decía en voz alta, no sabría qué esperar - Ahora qué? – preguntó Raven abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

_Ahora vamos a ir a…

_La biblioteca – dijo ella sin mirarlo

_A- la-qué? – Raven ensució los oídos de Chico Bestia con esa palabra tan horrenda

_Tengo que ir a sacar libros – dijo ella monótona mientras ambos entraban al cuarto

_Libros? Para qué? – eso parecía más una queja que una pregunta

_Para leer, para qué más son los libros? – dijo ella mientras sacaba una capa del armario

_Ya sé, pero… no vas a tener tiempo para leer, Rae. Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer – aseguró el chico

_Yo voy a leer en la noche – insistió ella

_Está bien, está bien… - dijo girando los ojos - iremos a la biblioteca por tus libros, para que luego estemos tranquilos en la tarde

_ "_Dirás para que __tú__ estés tranquilo"_ – pensó Raven

.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg estaban yendo a la habitación a planear cómo salir del hotel sin ser atacados por una multitud de fanáticos

En eso, antes de entrar al cuarto con los otros, Robin se paró de repente al ver una persona en el pasillo... y sola

_ "_Hahahaha… MUAHAHAHAHA!"_ – Robin rió malvadamente en sus _pensamientos _mientras se acercaba sigiloso a su objetivo... su objetivo verde

Chico Bestia estaba parado en el pasillo, mirando a la ventana y lo mejor de todo era que… estaba solo… SOLO! MUAHAHAHAHA!

_Raven, apúrate – dijo Chico Bestia y entonces Raven salió del cuarto, en cuya puerta estaba Chico Bestia parado esperando

_ "_DIANTRES!"_ – pensó Robin dejando de acercarse viendo que se le fue la pequeña oportunidad, pero no importa, ya tenía planeado hacer ALGO que era mucho mejor…

_Hola, Robin – Chico Bestia lo saludó con la mano desde lejos… oh, sí… sabía que lo estaba fastidiando… y lo disfrutaba

__Te odio_ – dijo el pelinegro entre dientes, y después entró a su habitación, donde estaban los otros

__Hehehehe_ – Chico Bestia se reía en su interior – Vamos Rae – entonces se fueron en camino al ascensor

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Bueno, solo nos queda salir por la ventana – dijo Cyborg

_No, sería lo mismo- dijo el líder - crees que en la plaza no va a haber gente que nos reconozca? - se asomó a la ventana, los fans seguían allí - Parece que no vamos a poder salir a ninguna parte sin que se nos abalancen

_Pero, por qué no nos pasaba eso en Jump City? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja

_Porque la gente de allá ya se acostumbró a vernos todos los días – respondió su novio

_See, en cambio aquí estamos de visita – dijo el chico robótico mirándose al espejo (seguía con la peluca de Robin XD)

_Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Starfire

_No sé – Robin encogió los hombros

_Ya sé! – dijo Cyborg tronando los dedos - Para no llamar la atención puedo utilizar mi disfraz holográfico

_Aún tienes ese anillo? – preguntó Robin

_Ehm... me hice otro

_Eso sería maravilloso amigo! Con eso pasaremos desapercibidos! – dijo alegre la tamaraneana

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Chico Bestia y Raven dejaron las llaves de sus habitaciones en recepción y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir…

_Espera! – Raven agarró a Chico Bestia del brazo haciéndolo parar de repente

_Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado el chico al ver la expresión de alerta que tenía ella

_No podemos salir por la puerta – dijo ella

_En serio? – Chico Bestia levantó una ceja extrañado - Creí que las puertas eran para salir y entrar

_No es eso… "_tarado" _- Raven giró los ojos - mira – le señaló la puerta de vidrio, ahí vio a mucha gente junta esperando ansiosamente

_Oh, ya veo – dijo Chico Bestia entendiendo

A Raven le gustaba tener fans, pero no le gusta que se abalancen sobre ella, que le saquen fotos, que la filmen (esos dos serían muuuy inconvenientes en este momento, ya que estaba con _su majestad _al lado), que la quieran tocar, etc.

_Por donde salimos? – preguntó el chico verde. Y a Raven le sorprendió que no quiera ir a exhibirse como siempre solía hacer. Eso la contentó (la contentó por conveniencia de ella! No es porque le guste que CB no se exponga, a ella eso le da igual… o no?)

Chico Bestia adoraba tener fans, especialmente si son chicas, pero en este momento no estaba con ganas de eso. Estaba de vacaciones. Era el REY. No podía desaprovechar UN segundo de su valiosísimo tiempo en cosas que podría hacer en cualquier momento.

_Nos teletransportamos – propuso ella, y él concordó con la cabeza. Entonces eso hicieron. Se teletransportaron a otro lugar lejos de allí. Por fin habían salido del hotel y estaban en una calle diferente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Listo! – dijo Cyborg quien ahora se veía como una persona normal

_Te ves muy bien, amigo! – dijo contenta Starfire

_Sí, ahora vamos! – dijo Robin disponiéndose a salir

_Espera un momento, chiquitín – Cyborg lo agarró del brazo

_Qué?

_Y qué hay de tu semáforo?

_Semáforo? – preguntó Robin confuso

_Sí... tu semáforo - repitió Cyborg - crees que no vas a llamar la atención con ese semáforo?

_De qué hablas? – Robin seguía confuso

_Hablo del semáforo que tienes puesto! – dijo Cyborg alzando la voz por fastidio de que no entienda todavía

_QUE SEMÁFORO? – Robin alzó la voz también

_Creo que nuestro amigo Cyborg está hablando de tu uniforme, Robin – decidió decir la pelirroja porque ya los veía discutir

_Ehm... – Robin miró abajo viendo su uniforme - mi uniforme no llama tanto la atención – dijo él

_... – lo miraban

_... – y lo miraban

_... – y lo miraban un poco más

_Está bien! – dijo Robin al ver como lo miraban - Tal vez sí llama un poco la atención! Pero es que… no me gusta mucho la ropa casual, estoy acostumbrado a mi uniforme

_... – y lo seguían mirando

_Además, no tengo otra cosa tampoco – confesó Robin cruzando los brazos

_Tú no tienes algo que Robin pueda ponerse, Cyborg? – preguntó Starfire a su amigo moreno

_Hehehehe... No, Starfire, no notaste que yo no me pongo ropa? – preguntó Cyborg sonriendo. Starfire abrió los ojos espantada

_AH! Aléjate de mi inocente y femenina vista! Descarado! – dijo ella tapándose la cara

_?

_Cyborg no usa ropa porque es mitad robot, Starfire – explicó el pelinegro

_Entonces no viví un año y medio viendo a un chico desnudo? – preguntó ella destapando un poco su cara

_No

_Uy qué alivio – dijo Starfire destapándose el rostro completamente

_Aunque a decir verdad… - comenzó a decir Cyborg

_CALLATE CYBORG! – gritó el pelinegro al imaginar lo que iba a decir

_Y aunque tuviera ropa, dudo mucho que le quede a Robin... – dijo el moreno mirando a Robin – hehehehe – de repente se puso a reír por lo bajo mientras lo miraba

_Qué? de qué te ríes? Y por qué me miras así? – refunfuñó el líder

_Nada – dijo Cyborg queriendo suprimir su risa - solo estaba imaginándote con mi ropa puesta... pffft… HAHAHAHAHA! – no se aguantó reírse a carcajadas - Parecerías un… HAHAHAHAHA! – y seguía riéndose

_... – Robin lo miraba enojado

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! – seguía riendo

_CALLATE CYBORG! No es mi culpa que TU seas un MASTODONTE! – gritó enojado el pelinegro. Cyborg dejó de reír pero aún daba algunas carcajaditas

_Se me ocurrió que podrías prestarte algunas ropas de Chico Bestia – propuso Starfire

_Yo no quiero nada de Chico Bestia – dijo enojado Robin solo de recordar lo que le había hecho y PEOR después de lo que le dijo el niño afuera del hotel - además dudo mucho que tenga ropa formal – se justificó Robin

_Él tiene! – dijo sonriente Star

_Y cómo sabes eso Star? – preguntó Cyborg

_Porque yo vi en su cuarto – respondió ella con simplicidad

_Y qué se supone que hacías en el cuarto de Chico Bestia? – preguntó Robin con una dosis de celos en su voz

_Yo... – Starfire iba a responder pero…

_No te acuerdas que lo ayudó a limpiar su cuarto? - le recordó Cyborg

_Ah, sí – con esa respuesta Robin se calmó

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Chico Bestia y Raven estaban en la biblioteca… silenciosa y aburrida biblioteca, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Chico Bestia. Él y la chica gótica estaban sentados en una de las mesas.

_Y ahora qué haces? – preguntó aburrido el chico viendo que ella se _instaló_, por así decirlo, en la mesa y estaba leyendo… que ni piense que va a esperar que termine de leer ese libro

_Quiero leer un poco la introducción para ver de qué se tratan y luego escoger – respondió ella sin quitar la vista del interesante (según ella) y fastidioso (según él) libro.

_Awww, apúrate – dijo él impaciente

_Trata de leer algo – dijo ella sin quitar los ojos del libro que estaba revisando. Chico Bestia solo puso mala cara y agarró el primer libro que alcanzó su mano, luego lo hojeó y lo miró de todos los ángulos

_No tiene dibujos – se quejó él con mucho aburrimiento

_Hm… - Raven estaba a punto de decir _"la sección de niños es por allá" _pero sabía que lo haría enojar con eso, así que prefirió no arriesgarse

Chico Bestia estaba ahí sentado, con la cara apoyada en la mano y moviendo los pies impacientemente. Luego vio en la mesa de al lado unas cuatro chicas que lo estaban mirando sonrientes. Él les sonrió también… tal vez la biblioteca no era tan aburrida después de todo…

_Espérame aquí, voy a saludar a esas chicas lindas – Raven escuchó decir, ella levantó la vista del libro rápidamente para mirar a Chico Bestia quien se supone estaba sentado en frente de ella, pero ya no estaba allí. Chico Bestia ya estaba en la otra mesa. Raven solo dio un gruñido y volvió a su libro…

_Hihihihi

Que fastidio

_Hihihihi

Raven escuchaba las risitas de las chicas de la mesa de al lado mientras Chico Bestia le decía quien sabe qué cosas tontas para enaltecerse. Raven los miró con la esquina de los ojos y luego volvió a su libro de nuevo.

_Hihihihi

_Ashh! – se quejó Raven haciendo una mueca de disgusto - Quien puede concentrarse con ese montón de chillonas y ese chiflado hablando? – murmuró enojada mientras los miraba con rabia

_Entonces yo me convertí en un dinosaurio gigantesco y luego… (español) - decía Chico Bestia mientras las chicas lo miraban entusiasmadas

Raven giró los ojos y volvió a su libro, _tratando_ de leer

_Hola (español) – de repente Raven escuchó una voz masculina, ella levantó la vista del libro y vio a alguien sentado en frente suyo

_Hola (español) – dijo ella volviendo a su libro. Tal vez no lo haya demostrado, pero… QUE SORPRESA!... Era un chico guapísimo… y estaba hablando con ella?

_Tú eres una de los titanes, cierto? – preguntó el joven queriendo entablar charla. Tenía cabello negro y corto, buena apariencia en el rostro, guapo, alto (se notaba aunque esté sentado), cuerpo fornido, todo un galán, y por su mirada parecía ser un chico serio… con todo eso causó una muy buena impresión en Raven

_No, es un disfraz lo que estoy usando – dijo ella con su típico tono de voz, sarcástica. Él sonrió

_Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Robert – dijo amable extendiendo la mano hacia Raven. Ella levantó la ceja y le dio la mano

_Soy Raven – dijo ella

_De vacaciones? – preguntó aún hablando en español

_Si es que así se lo puede llamar – dijo ella girando los ojos

_Hehehe, qué hace una chica tan bonita aquí sola? – preguntó él. Raven se sonrojó ante el cumplido, el cual ocultó detrás del libro

_No estoy sola – dijo ella tratando de sonar monótona

_Ah no?

_Tú estás aquí – respondió ella

_Ah sí… - dijo él sonriente. Luego llevó su mirada a la mesa de al lado - y… ese es tu novio? – Raven abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la _espantosa_ pregunta

_No, claro que no! – negó ella con el ceño fruncido - Él es… - miró a Chico Bestia con la esquina de los ojos, quien estaba muy entretenido - un conocido

_Y te está molestando? Si quieres yo puedo darle una lección – ofreció Robert. Raven sonrió ante la provocativa propuesta

_No es necesario, gracias – dijo ella - yo puedo arreglármelas sola

_Te gusta leer? – preguntó el chico

_Es lo que mejor sé hacer – dijo Raven encogiendo los hombros

_Yo también, todos los días vengo a la biblioteca a leer, creo que ya no me quedan libros – dijo Robert mirando alrededor

_Es raro encontrar a alguien que también le guste leer

_Bueno… - Robert miró su reloj - tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte Raven – se puso de pie

_Lo mismo digo

_ ¿Podríamos vernos de nuevo aquí mañana? – le preguntó amable

_No sé si pueda – dijo ella recordando su esclavitud temporal

_Trata de hacerlo, quiero verte de nuevo, yo estoy aquí todo los días a esta hora, está bien?

_Está bien, trataré – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Después él se inclinó, tomó su mano…

_Adiós – dijo después de besar su mano. Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Él se fue

Ya no se encuentran personas como esa en este mundo, pensaba Raven. Era simpático, caballeroso, dijo que le gustaba leer… todo un galán, y no sería mala idea v…

_Hihihihihi – las risitas interrumpieron los pensamientos de Raven

__ "Agh!… no se dan cuenta de que están en una biblioteca? No se viene aquí a coquetear!" _- pensó enojada la chica gótica mandando una mirada asesina a la mesa de al lado, luego vio a Chico Bestia de espaldas quien seguía en las mismas –_ "Mejor aprovecho de que está distraído para irme…" -_ Raven se puso de pie sigilosamente, cuidando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Luego se alejó y caminó por los pasillos – "_Hmm… no traje ningún libro, mejor me escojo uno rápido y me voy"_ – Raven se puso a mirar los libreros, despreocupada porque sabía que "su majestad" estaba muy ocupado con aquellas babosas, tontas, arrastradas de…

_Te encontré!

_Ah! – Raven saltó del susto y soltó el libro que tenía en la mano al sentir unos brazos rodeándola por atrás

_Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? – susurró en su oído Chico Bestia, sonriendo victorioso - uh-uhm…- negó con la cabeza - yo no te quité los ojos de encima, te falló el plan de escape, sirvienta – dijo él con los brazos rodeando su cintura, abrazándola más fuerte

Oh, cielos… OH CIELOS!... ese chico bobo no conocía el significado de la palabra "límite"?

_ ¿Q-quién dice que estaba tratando de escapar? – tartamudeó nerviosa Raven. Se sentía completamente desarmada en esa posición. Ella se puso tensa, pero él estaba lejos de notarlo.

_Estabas tratando de escapar, no seas mentirosa – dijo él riendo por la pregunta de Raven - yo **no** voy a dejarte huir – aseguró él. Raven dio un suspiro de rabia… que tonta! Debió escapar ese mismo momento y no quedarse a buscar libros! Que tonta al pensar que él no le estaba prestando ninguna atención!... esto es horrible!... es horrible! Es…!... es... Uhm… la verdad no sabía si se sentía enojada al ver que él no le quitó los ojos de encima… o… se sentía feliz….

FELIZ?

Qué feliz ni qué nada!

_Chico Bestia...

_Cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra! – dijo el chico amenazante

_Suéltame! – gruñó Raven

_Ah, sí... – la soltó al darse cuenta que aún la tenía agarrada - lo siento... – se disculpó sonriendo algo nervioso y rascando su cabeza, pero después recobró su postura - espero que ya hayas escogido tu libro porque ya nos vamos

_Déjame adivinar… - dijo ella cruzando los brazos - las _chicas_ ya se fueron

_No, pero yo quiero irme – dijo él sin hesitación - este lugar es tan… - miró a su alrededor - aburrido y silencioso… - dijo mirando el lugar como si fuera algo de otro mundo - no me gusta

_Por qué crees que no se permiten perros? – preguntó Raven levantando sus libros del suelo

_No sé… tal vez porque… Oye! Qué quisiste decir con eso? – entonces Raven se dio cuenta y se acordó que no debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios

_Ehm… nada – respondió tratando de disimular. Él no era tan tonto como parecía, ya que siempre entendía sus indirectas

_Bueeeeeno – dijo él amenazante

_Ya tengo los libros, ahora a dónde vamos? – Raven cambió el tema. Chico Bestia esbozó una pícara sonrisa ante la pregunta

_A un lugar muuuuy especial…

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_


	7. De compras

**H-Hola… *asoma la cabeza muy asustada***

**Pues… yo sólo tengo que decir una cosa…**

**¡SORRYYYY! **

**Sé que los decepcioné mucho, sinceramente nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto. Sucede que se me acabó la pila que tenía cuando comencé. Es muy difícil para un escritor concentrarse en su obra cuando su mente se va a otra cosa.**

**PERO POR USTEDES es que continúo y me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible:**

**LiL EmO****; ****Linda-ravstar****; ****javier de jesus segura salas****; ****dragonwar****; ****nacho; ****angel de la noche****; ****Bro-Chan****; ****NyaPsico; DDDDDDD (RAExBB); Pink Raven; anonimo; ****Our Raped Holiday****; ****Katty; Alice; ****Lobo Hibiky****; ****camsus****; ****rxbbsen****; ****darkravencrow; ****Haoyanna****; ****darthshinji****; ****KassOrtizdeZarate****; ****xedezedas; Lobombre; nightbeast; ****Road-chan****; ****GothicBeastGirl****; ****Yesi!; ****Luna-Tsuki-Chachi****; ****yesipokefanatica****; ****estefii; ****-'Estefi'-****; ****Angie Paz; CrissyGim; iiopy; ****xxelvicioso****; ****Montse; alex; Crow Logan Roth; ****rouga18****; ****teentitanfan; ****Misstres9****; ****ValePuki; ****soul wolf 112****; ****Lila-sama****; ****blackrose2797****; ****AkiranoSabaku****; ****Ale Crow Manson****; ****Beast Boy; venus; Chris; ****BubbleGumer****.**

**Mis enormes agradecimientos a ustedes que son el motivo de la existencia de este fic! GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! TTwTT**

**Espero que les guste la continuación X3, la cual por lo menos es larga para compensar la… espera ^w^.**

**Bueno, mis queridos 'pacientes-a-la-fuerza-lectores', DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

**.**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,**

**DE COMPRAS**

.

.

_A un lugar muuuuy especial…

Raven sólo levantó una ceja.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Eso te quedó muy bien, Robin – decía Starfire con corazones en los ojos

_Pareces un tamal – decía Cyborg con muecas en la cara

_¿Qué rayos es un _tamal_? – preguntó el chico maravilla aburrido. No sabía qué rayos era un tamal… y Cyborg… pues…

_¡No lo sé! – dijo con exasperación - ¡Pero ya quiero probarlo! – estrellas en los ojos acompañadas por baba

_¡Ah! – gritó del susto la tamaraneana - ¡No te comas a Robin! – exigió encendiendo los ojos de verde

_¿A Robin? ¡Guacala! ¡Ya no quiero! – ya no habían estrellas, ya no había baba, y como consecuencia… tampoco ilusiones

_¡Oh, cállate! – si no tuviera máscara hubieran visto cómo giraba los ojos - ¡No me queda apretado!

_Es verdad, tú eres casi igual de flaco que Chico Bestia – razonó el chico metálico mientras Robin le mandaba una mirada asesina - bueno, ya basta de charla ¡vamos a pasear!

_¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Starfire

_A un lugar muuuuy especial – contestó Robin sonriendo de lado

_¿Sí? – ilusionada

_¿No íbamos a ir a la plaza? ¬_¬ - preguntó el chico robótico

_Bueno, vamos a la plaza, pero después vamos a ir donde venden dulce venganza – frotando las manos maliciosamente

_... – Cyborg y Star se miraron de reojo… iban a llevar dardos tranquilizantes, solo por si acaso

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¿Qué rayos? – fue lo primero que articuló Raven al encontrarse en el supuesto lugar muuuy especial – ¿este es el lugar especial?

Chico Bestia la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

_¿Lugar especial? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Quién dijo algo de lugar especial? Hahahahaha! Raven, que tontita eres, estás oyendo visiones… no me asustes porque si no te llevaré derechito al locólogo

_... – Raven se preparaba mentalmente – _"no lo mates… no lo mates… ¡no lo mates!... aún…"_

_¡Esto es un mercado! – anunció con su sonrisa pepsodent

Raven quedó espantada… ¿ir al mercado? ¿con Chico Bestia?

Miraba alrededor y veía a un montón de gente caminando de un lado a otro desordenamente, al aire libre y bajo el caliente sol que es capaz de derretir el cerebro, como ya lo hizo con CB… de seguro va muy seguido al mercado.

_Esto es peor que ir al centro comercial con Starfire – murmuró sin poder evitarlo. El chico verde la miró de nuevo, incrédulo

_Pero hace un ratito dijiste que era especial ¡Decídete!

_Raven Rabia: Sí, me decidiré… ¡decidiré cómo será tu muerte!_

_¿Qué rayos vas a hacer aquí? – bufó la chica gótica tratando de ignorar a su asesino fuero interno

_Aaah… eehhh… ¿comprar? – respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros – ¿Qué más se hace en los mercados?

_¿Qué vas a comprar? – preguntó ella girando los ojos. Chico Bestia se puso tieso por un segundo y Raven sentía su nerviosismo en el aire

_Demasiadas preguntas, sirvienta – fue lo único que contestó él recuperando la compostura y la sonrisa

_... hmmm – lo miró sospechosamente

_Espera aquí paradita, mientras yo compro

_...

_Tú ve mirando qué hay de interesante

_ _"Voy a ir mirando si hay una oportunidad de escape"_

Chico Bestia caminó unos metros lejos hacia un puesto de ropa. Miró y parecía que la persona vendedora no estaba.

_Ehm… ¿Hola? buenos días, ¿Hay alguien aquí? (español) – preguntó el chico

Luego una persona se levantó de detrás del puesto, al parecer estaba buscando algo que se le cayó. Era una chica

_¿Eh? ¿Ah? Hola… - saludó la vendedora al escuchar que había alguien - ¡AAAAAAH! – gritó ella espantada cuando lo vio

_Ah, lo siento – se disculpó él apenado - no quise asustarla, sé que es algo… traumatizante ver a un chico verde y que…

_¡CHICO BESTIA! ¡KYAAAAA! – puso el grito en el cielo, muy feliz

_¡Mis oídos son sensibles! – se quejó Chico Bestia tapándose las orejas

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tú! – dijo emocionada, pero de repente lo miró minuciosa - ¿eres tú de verdad? ¿o sólo es un asqueroso disfraz? Porque si lo es… ¡qué asqueroso!

_¿Eh? Soy yo de verdad – puso cara de asustado.

_¡Kyah! ¡Qué bueno! – felicidad otra vez - ¡¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó la vendedora emocionada

_Ehm, quería comprar un…

_¡¿Quiere comprar un short? – era un puesto donde vendían ropa para playa - ¡El fosforescente le va a quedar genial!

Chico Bestia hizo una mueca de repulsión ante el short que le estaba mostrando ella muy emocionada

_¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó él incrédulo

_Bueno… no – la sinceridad volaba en el aire - lo que pasa es que nadie los compra

_Ehm… lo que quería era uno de esos de ahí – dijo el chico apuntando cierta prenda

_¿Queee? – ella lo miró sorprendida al ver el bikini que le estaba apuntando - **¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** – ese fue un grito más grande que el que dio cuando se enteró de la verdad de Ricky Martin – ¡No! ¡Por favor, No! ¡Tú no! ¡Ya no más! ¡No lo soporto!

_¡No! ¡no son para mí! – se apresuró a decir CB

_¿No lo son? – pestañeó rápido – Uff, Gracias al cielo – se calmó - ¿entonces? Aunque si me pregunta le quedarían bien

_**¿QUE?** ¡EEW!

_Lo siento, es que es la costumbre decirle eso a todos mis clientes para que me compren la ropa… - dijo ella apenada - ¡y funciona! MUAHAHAHAHA! – la pena murió

_Eeeeehm… - Chico Bestia miraba a todos lados - ¡oye! ¡mira la hora! – le mostraba su inexistente reloj - ¡Creo que me voy! – hizo ademán de escap… ¡digo! irse.

_¡NO! – lo detuvo ella – aun no ha comprado nada, ¿de qué color lo quiere? ¿Para quién es?

Él se le acercó al oído para decirle de forma confidencial

_Para ella – murmuró apuntando a la chica de pelo morado que veía las confecciones hechas collares y manillas de conchas

_¡Ah! ¡Su novia! – dijo feliz – Que tierno

_Ella no es mi…

_¿De qué talla es? – lo interrumpió

_Pues… No lo sé – dijo él inseguro

_¡¿QUE? – gritó la vendedora asustándolo - ¡¿qué clase de novio es usted? ¡Todos los novios deben saber la talla de sus novias!

_¿En serio? – levantó una ceja

_No… – sinceridad otra vez – pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más odiamos las mujeres aparte de que no nos escuchen, que nos ignoren o nos interrumpan?

_... ¿No les gusta que las interrumpan?

_**¡No me interrumpa! **¡Lo que más odiamos aparte de eso es que nos compren ropa que no nos queda bien! ¡Nos hacen sentir GORDAS cuando nos compran ropa muy pequeña!

_¿Y cuando les compran ropa muy grande? – preguntó inocentemente

_¡TAMBIEN nos sentimos gordas! ¡Porque nos hacen pensar que así de gordas nos ven los tontos de nuestros novios! ¡Y YA LE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPA!

_ … … … … … … … … … … … …

_¡Ahora vaya y pregúntele su talla y guárdesela en la memoria! ¡Nunca lo olvide! ¡NUNCA! – levantó el puño de la justicia femenina

_E-Esta bien… - si tuviera rabo estaría entre las piernas – _"cielos, no sabía que las mujeres eran tan complicadas"_ – pensaba caminando hacia Raven

Raven había tratado de escabullirse, pero desgraciadamente el zopenco no fue muy lejos, y la tenía vigilada… lo sabía

_¡Hola, Raven!

Raven se giró hacia él

_¿Ya terminaste tus compras? – preguntó monótona

_No ¿pero sabes qué? – Raven no quería saberlo – me acabo de enterar de que hoy en México es… - el suspenso con Chico Bestia definitivamente no traería nada bueno - ¡el día de la sirvienta!

_... – Raven sabía que Chico Bestia iba a decir algo estúpido… pero eso ya fue retardado

_¡Felicidades Raven! – abrió sus brazos de par en par - ¡Un abrazo!

_¡AAAHHH! (español) – gritó un pobre vendedor cuando estaba poniendo en una bolsa un foco para vendérselo a un señor y de repente reventó envuelto en un aura negra.

_¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! – gritó Raven alterada al verse rodeada por los brazos de ese insolente… esto no iba a ser bueno para su salud… ¡le iba a pasar peste!

_¡Te ordeno que te dejes abrazar! – dijo él sin soltarla

_... - Raven dejó de moverse con cara de chupalimón. La libertad de expresión y de dar golpes fue ultrajada otra vez. Bueno, por lo menos tenía la capa encima

Mientras que Chico Bestia estaba concentrado en otra cosa

_ _"Veamos… veamos… Wow, es más grande de lo que pensé" _– pensó algo sorprendido. Ya tenía la talla de la parte de arriba… entonces, suponía la talla de abajo, no? No iba a buscar estar seguro, no estaba loco y no era un atrevido.

_Chico Bestia, todos nos están mirando – masculló Raven con la mirada yendo de un lado a otro

_¿Y que tiene? ¡Somos lindos!

_No somos lindos, somos raros, y nos vemos MÁS raros _así_

_Claro que no ¿cómo crees?

_¡Ya suéltame!

_¡Está bien! – el "rey" la soltó

_¿Por qué estas tan rojo? – preguntó Raven mirándolo a la cara. Era fácil de distinguir si eres verde y de repente ya no.

Chico Bestia vs Tomate… Tin! Tin!... ¡Chico Bestia es el ganador!

_¡Es que…! – se apresuró él a decir mientras sentía que le quemaba la cara - ¡el calor!

_Mmh – dijo ella inexpresiva

_¿Y tú?

_¿Yo? – preguntó Raven extrañada

_Sí, ¿por qué estas tan roja? – es fácil distinguir si eres pálida y de repente ya no.

Y se ve MÁS si incrementa el tonto sonrojo

Raven vs Frutilla… Tin! Tin!… ¡Reven es la ganadora!

_¡AAAHH! ¿QUE RAYOS LE ESTÁ PASANDO A MIS FOCOS? (español) – no es necesario mencionar quien dijo eso

_¡P-Por la rabia! – fue la respuesta de la gótica mientras fruncía el ceño furiosamente

_Raven Rabia: Seeeeh_

_Raven Tímida: ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo estoy roja porque me muero de la vergüenza y…_

_Raven Rabia: ¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ!_

_Bueno, ya vuelvo – Chico Bestia se fue de nuevo, para alivio de Raven

El chico se acercó al puesto donde la vendedora lo esperaba ansiosa

_Deme ese – dijo él con toda la seguridad del mundo

_¿Qué color? – preguntó la vendedora

_¿Tiene azul o negro?

_Tengo los dos, ¿cuál quiere?

_...

_...

_¡No lo sé! – exasperado - ¿No tiene uno con los dos colores?

La vendedora sacó dos bikinis

_¿Quiere el azul con negro o negro con azul?

Cucú – era el sonido que hacía el pajarito que salía de la cabeza de CB

_Aaaaagh, No lo sé, mi cabeza – se quejó con frustración

_¡Piense! – ella no sabía que decirle eso no ayudaba en nada, ya que el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a pensar

_Ehm… - CB se volteó a mirar a Raven un momento – ¡Negro con azul! – decidió

_Muy bien – dijo la comerciante alegre mientras se lo empacaba

_Gracias – dijo él cuando le entregó la bolsa

_De nada, ahora… - sonrisa dulce – ¡DEME UN MECHÓN DE SU CABELLO! – sonrisa de desquiciada

_Ehm… - Chico Bestia sudaba frío mientras miraba la tijera con la que ella amenazaba su existencia - ¿no es lo normal pedir un autógrafo?... _"¿o que levante las manos y le dé mi billetera?"_

_¿Ya terminaste? (inglés) – escuchó la voz de su salvación detrás de él

_¡Ah! ¡Raven! – exclamó alegremente

_Ya es hora de… - habló la gótica pero la interrumpieron

_Oh, no se ponga celosa (español) – dijo la vendedora consternada, sin entender de qué hablaban porque estaba en inglés, pero lo supuso erróneamente sólo de ver la cara de disgusto de Raven – él y yo no estábamos haciendo nada, nada de nada

_**Cállese…** (español) - Raven le mandó una mirada asesina a la pobre fulana

_... hehehehe – risa nerviosa y con miedo - _"Uuuuuyy, ésta necesita marido" _

_Estoy hablando con _él_ y NO me interrumpas – aseveró la chica gótica

_Claro, claro… - dijo la comerciante sonriendo mientras pensaba… - _"Auxilio, mami… voy a morir, dale cariño y comida a Toto por mí…!" _

_Yo ya terminé de comprar, vámonos, Rae – él la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló lejos de allí

_¡Que se diviertan y ojala le guste el regalo a su novia! – dijo la vendedora despidiéndose con la mano y muy feliz

_¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Raven volteándose

_¡Nada NADA! – Chico Bestia se apresuró a decir mientras la jalaba con más fuerza sin darle oportunidad a voltearse siquiera - ¡Está hablando con ella misma, el calor le derrite el cerebro a cualquiera!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Vemos al resto de nuestros héroes en un lugar amplio y con mucha gente donde se compran cosas de alta calidad, o sea, un centro comercial… veamos lo que hacen…

_Hola, ¿que se le ofrece? – pregunta el vendedor

_¿Tiene desodorante?

_Sí, ¿quiere de bolita? - sonrisa

_¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es para mis axilas! – furioso

Ehm… esta escena es la equivocada, veamos en el lugar correcto…

_Hehehehe… hahahahaha… MUAHAHAHAHAHA! – reía el futuro comprador (N/A: ¿seguro que no nos equivocamos de nuevo? ¬¬)

_Robin, todos nos están mirando – murmuró Cyborg viendo que… pues… todos los estaban mirando

_¿Es porque somos lindos? – preguntó la tamaraneana con una sonrisa

_No somos lindos, somos raros – dijo el chico metálico cruzando los brazos - ¡y nos vemos más raros junto a él! – apuntó a Robin

_Robin, ¿para qué es eso? – preguntó la chica acercándose

_Ya lo sabrás – fue lo único que respondió el loc… digo! Robin – MUAHAHAHAHAHA! – siguió riendo viendo lo que tenía en las manos

_No sabía que mirar eso hacía cosquillas - dijo Cyborg sarcásticamente

_Eh… lo va a llevar? – preguntó el vendedor con cara de aburrido

_¿Lo tiene en rojo? – preguntó el pelinegro

_No

_Entonces no – y se fue, dejando a sus confundidos amigos parados donde estaban

_¿O sea que en vano aguanté su irritante presencia? – se preguntó el vendedor muy indignado – odio este trabajo.

_Star… - le susurró Cyborg – aprovechemos que él está caminando y… ¡vamos en lado contrario! ¡Estamos a tiempo de fingir que no lo conocemos!

**/*/*/5 minutos después en otro puesto/*/*/**

_hehehe… hahahahaha… ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Starfire, saca el dardo… ¡sácalo! – imploró Cyborg por lo bajo

_No sabía que a Robin le gustaba tanto hacer compras – dijo Starfire muy alegre

_Y yo no sabía que era capaz de reír así, aunque siempre lo imaginé… - dijo Cyborg aburrido de estar allí, por lo menos sería más interesante estar en una venta de repuestos para autos

_Ya encontré a mi compañero de compras – dijo la princesa feliz

_¿A quién? – preguntó el robótico

_¡A Robin!

_... … - Robin desgraciadamente la escuchó

_¡Haremos las compras juntos para siempre!

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – y Robin desgraciadamente reaccionó

_... … - las personas alrededor los miraban asustados.

_Ahora SÍ todos nos están mirando – Cyborg se sentía desgraciado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Había dos personas caminando por un lugar que parecía un prado. A lo lejos se veían personas con sus familias, pasando un tranquilo día de campo en ese ambiente tan agradable.

¿Qué habían ido a hacer allí?

Nada. Simplemente estaban perdidos.

Pero después al inteligente del chico verde se le ocurrió transformarse en águila y volar alto para ver dónde estaban.

Luego de eso supieron qué camino tomar para ir al lugar a donde debían ir, y no olvidemos el estrés que vivía la chica mitad demonio por no poder darle un coscorrón que le parta la cabeza al idiota que caminaba a su lado.

_¿Cómo que los animales son sucios? – él sabía que Raven estaba usando eso como una forma de insultarlo, pero indirectamente. Así que como lo hacía indirectamente, entonces él no podía usar su "poder de rey" para castigarla.

_Lo son – dijo la pelimorada cruzando los brazos con total seguridad

Aaaagh ¡Lo sabía! Ella no podía aguantar un día sin insultarlo, aunque sea disimuladamente ¡Pero no podía!

Ahora vería lo que le haría…

_Pero es divertido ser un animal – dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo – por ejemplo, un mono

_... – Raven levantó la ceja inquisidora. Ella pensó que él se iba a molestar con el comentario o que lo haría enojar (aunque claro, ella iba a usar su argumento de 'yo no te mencioné a ti' si a él se le ocurría intentar castigarla) – Sí, claro – dijo girando los ojos, sin ocultar su tono de decepción al ver que no lo había fastidiado como quería.

Chico Bestia sonría con malicia.

_¿Quieres ver?

Raven apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el titán ya se había convertido en un gorila y la agarró con sus enormes manos.

_¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces? – gritó Raven furiosa y pataleando. Estaba a punto de usar sus poderes, pero luego recordó 'las reglas'. Ella había firmado un contrato, ella era justa, así que se resignó a no hacerlo…

Además, no es como si Chico Bestia le fuera a hacer daño, o sí?

El enorme animal puso a la chica en su lomo, y de repente se transformó en humano otra vez, quedando Raven en su espalda mientras él la sujetaba de las piernas.

_Tú vas a ser un monito ahora – dijo divertido el chico verde mientras Raven aún seguía procesando la información…

Y cuando lo hizo…

_¡No! – se negó

_Es una orden, agárrate fuerte porque vamos a correr

_¡AY, NO!

_¡Ay sí! ¡HAHAHAHA!

_¡Ah! ¡Estás loco! – por alguna razón desconocida del universo, Raven olvidó que tenía poderes para volar, y que si ese idiota se tropezaba junto con ella, entonces ella podría simplemente levitar y no caer. Pero lo olvidó, y prueba de ello era lo fuerte que se agarraba a su cuello para no caerse - ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!

_Tranquila, yo no te voy a hacer caer – dijo sonriente el chico mientras bajaba corriendo por una empinada.

_¡Ahhh!

**Unos minutos después…**

_Fue divertido, no? – dijo el chico sonriendo

_Fue horrible – gruñó Raven sacudiendo su ropa

_¿En el buen sentido? – preguntó Chico Bestia inocentemente

_¡No! ¡En un sentido horrible! Es más, ¡No tuvo ningún sentido!

_¡Oh, vamos! Yo escuché cómo reías

_¿Qué?

_Raven Rabia: ¡¿Por qué reíste niñita rosa? *la agarra de la solapa*_

_Raven Feliz: Yo-yo-yo… ¡no pude evitarlo! Era emocionante y divertido! Él corría y-y-y luego yo sentía el viento soplar mi cara, luego saltaba y parecía que nos íbamos a caer, pero no! Luego daba vueltas y…_

_Raven Rabia: ¡CALLATE! *levanta el puño*_

_Raven Feliz: ¡Está bien, está bien!_

_Sabes, Rae? – dijo el chico verde masajeando su cuello – Me estabas abrazando muy fuerte, me lastimaste

_No te estaba abrazando, ¡estaba intentando matarte estrangulándote!

_Raven Rabia: ¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que yo estaba intentando!_

_¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el chico – ¡Eso es cruel! – se quejó

_Raven Inteligente: Ese adolescente inepto no se da cuenta de lo peligroso que han sido sus actos, yo me sujeté fuerte porque no quería terminar en el suelo, considerando la velocidad, la gravedad, el impulso y la aceleración, hubiéramos salido volando con 30 grados hacia el suelo y la fuerza del impacto hubiera sido…_

_Raven Afecto: ¿De qué hablas? Yo lo estaba abrazando_

_Raven Inteligente: ¡Cállate!_

_Oye, mira – dijo Chico Bestia sacando de la nada un reloj de bolsillo – ya es medio día, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo – guardó su reloj en su bolsillo (¿cuál bolsillo, por todos los cielos?) – Vamos a reunirnos con los chicos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡Pancho! – llamó el chef al camarero, quien se acercó a él - ¿tú sabes hablar inglés, verdad?

_Sí – respondió – pero hay ciertos modismos populares que…

_¡Silencio y pon atención! – exigió el jefe - ¿ves lo que está entrando por la puerta?

_¿Eh? - Pancho miró y vio a cinco personas entrando - ¿clientes?

_¡No, cara de mono! – le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – son clientes, pero una especie muy distinta de clientes…

_¿En serio? – cuestionó el camarero - ¿lo dice porque parecen salidos de una fiesta de disfraces?

_No – negó el chef muy sabiamente – éstos son… - estrechó los ojos tenebrosamente – **turistas…**

_Eso significa que… que… … … ¿vamos a morir? – preguntó Pancho al borde de las lágrimas

_¡Pero qué tonterías dices! ¡No es para exagerar! – le dio otro coscorrón – sé qué hacer en estos casos especiales… - estrechó los ojos tenebrosamente de nuevo – saca el 'menú para turistas, campesinos y extraterrestres'… donde los precios son el doble – sonrisa

_¡Sí, señor! – y fue a cumplir la orden y su malpagado trabajo de camarero, acercándose a la mesa donde se habían sentado los turistas… quienes eran…

_Apuesto que por ser los jóvenes titanes nos harán un descuento – comentó sonriente el chico verde

_¿Se divirtieron mucho, amigo Chico Bestia y amiga Raven? – preguntó Starfire amablemente.

_Ahá… - contestó Raven sarcásticamente, nada divertida obviamente

_¡Qué bueno! – exclamó Starfire feliz

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraron con sus demás compañeros como habían acordado para ir a un restaurante a almorzar juntos. Y ahí estaban…

_Muy buenas tardes, ¿quieren ver el menú? (español) – preguntó Pancho a los jóvenes titanes dándoles un menú a cada uno – la especialidad de hoy es chicharrón de chancho

_¡AAAHH! – gritó Chico Bestia, quien además de Raven fue el único que entendió al camarero - ¿no tiene comida vegetariana?

_¿Comida vegetariana? – preguntó Pancho haciendo una mueca burlona – ¿Leíste el nombre del restaurante? Se llama 'Carne For ever', colega – resaltó divertido, pero al parecer CB no entendió la indirecta porque éste sólo se le quedó mirando – aunque si lo que quieres es mantener tu "envidiable" figura y tu "envidiable" tono verde, te traigo un vaso de agua… – dijo, ¿quién se atreve a negarse al placer de la carne?

_... – Chico Bestia lo miró sorprendido, y luego se volteó hacia Raven para murmurarle – ¿lo ves? ¡Te dije que era envidiable!

_... – Raven prefirió no decir nada.

_Disculpe… (inglés) – habló Robin llamando la atención del camarero, quien percibió al escucharlo que los demás hablaban inglés.

_Diga, ¿qué se va a servir? (inglés) – dijo lo más amable posible el camarero… aunque no le guste el peinado del tipo.

_Quisiera ordenar un…

Y así, todos pidieron lo que querían comer.

Luego, mientras comían, estaban disfrutando de una amena conversación…

_¿Aquí se comen a los burritos como allá nos comemos a las vaquitas y a los perritos? – preguntó la pelirroja, recordando lo que había leído en el menú

_Ehm… allá no comemos perros – alegó Cyborg algo desconcertado

_¿Y qué son los perros calentados entonces? – siguió cuestionando la tamaraneana

_Se dice perros calientes – corrigió el chico metálico

_¿Y porque les ponen de nombre 'perros calientes' si NO son perros?

_¡NO LO SÉ! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

_... – todos guardaron silencio

_Amigo Cyborg, ¿estás enojado? – preguntó Starfire cohibida y con algo de tristeza

_Lo siento, Star… es que estoy de malhumor… - explicó el moreno – yo tenía planeado ir a un lugar, y por culpa de Robin no fui – dijo mirando de reojo al susodicho – y me quitó mi peluca… sólo porque tiene envidia de que me quede mejor a mí que a él… - murmuró – y también me tropecé con la peluca llena de gel que tiró el menso de Robin en el suelo y se arruinó mi anillo, y ahora estoy aquí… ¡robotizado! – se quejó dramáticamente

_Como si te molestara ser robot – dijo Robin girando los ojos detrás de su máscara

_No me molesta, pero me estaba gustando que los demás envidien mi físico ¬¬

_¡Ustedes! (inglés) – gritó alguien irrumpiendo en el ambiente. Los titanes se voltearon encontrándose con un hombre vestido de verde, y a su lado estaban seis hombres con uniformes similares – Guarden espacio para la comida de la prisión

_... – todos se quedaron en silencio

_¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Robin

_Comandante Waiett, Miguel Waiett, máxima autoridad y defensor de la ley

_¿Comandante? – preguntó el pelinegro

_Sí, ahora andando, van a ir a prisión – demandó el comandante – a menos que me presenten sus pasaportes

_¿Pasaportes? – preguntó Robin

_¡Sí, cabeza de erizo! ¡Eres retardado o qué? – gritó el hombre exasperado

_No sea grosero – regañó la tamaraneana – si es comandante debería dar el ejemplo de ecuanimidad y decencia a sus compatriotas

_... – silencio – eres una extraterrestre, verdad?

_Sí! – respondió Starfire sonriente - ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó curiosa

_... – Gotaza en la cabeza. El comandante decidió cambiar de tema – Por lo que encontramos, o mejor dicho, _confiscamos_, tenemos la sospecha de que ustedes son los jóvenes titanes

_¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó CB

_El símbolo "T" en esa nave fue fácil de identificar en nuestros archivos de información… - explicó el comandante – y, como dije antes, la confiscamos

_¡PFFFF! – Cyborg escupió todo su refresco al escuchar eso - ¡COF COF COF COF!

El comandante frunció el ceño

_Llévenselo, muchachos – ordenó mientras los oficiales se acercaban para llevarse a un agonizante Cyborg – Eso es lo que te mereces por insultar a la máxima autoridad de la ley – dijo mirando al chico metálico

_¡Pero él no lo insultó! – objetó Starfire

_¡Silencio! – dijo Waiett – ¡Quién sabe que horrorosidades decía mientras tosía!

_¡Él se puso así porque confiscaron a su bebé! – explicó la pelirroja

_Por todos los cielos ¿había un bebé ahí? – dijo el comandante atónito, y rápidamente sacó su radioteléfono para comunicarse con el cuartel – Atención, habla el comandante, hay un bebé en la nave que acabamos de confiscar… - informó con voz de mando – no, no es un extraterrestre… - especificó - … quiero que lo saquen inmediatamente ¡No me importa que se camufle entre todas esas máquinas y botones! ¡Solo háganlo! ¡Tal vez puedan confundirlo con una tostadora, estén atentos! ¡Puede que quiera comer o respirar o… … … un cambio de aceite – dijo a lo último y colgó

_... – todos lo miraban en silencio

_¿Qué clase de padre es usted para dejar a un bebé encerrado en una nave? – preguntó el representante de la ley a Cyborg

_No estamos hablamos de un bebé, estamos hablando de la nave – corrigió Robin con una gotaza en la cabeza

_Ah… – el comandante puso cara de chupalimón, luego volvió a llamar al cuartel – cancelen la búsqueda… - ordenó, pero luego le dijeron algo - … ¿eh? ¿Cómo que ya encontraron al bebé?... ahá, ahá… - colgó, y luego miró a los titanes - ¿alguno de ustedes es padre de un… - hizo una mueca antes de decirlo - insecto?

_¿Insecto? – preguntó Cyborg sorprendido - ¡Yo mantengo mi nave reluciente! ¡No puede haber insectos!

_Pues usted debe ser ciego, porque al limpiar tenía que haber notado al gusanote

_¡Silkie! – gritó Starfire dándose cuenta

_¿Así que usted es la madre? – preguntó el comandante levantando una ceja - Ya lo sospechaba

_Starfire, ¿trajiste a Silkie? – preguntó el líder de los titanes

_No, Robin, yo no lo traje pero… - se notaba en la cara de Starfire la pura inocencia

_Si hay una larva allí ¿Quién más va a ser? – dijo CB encogiendo los hombros

_De seguro se metió a la nave a escondidas – concluyó Raven con aburrimiento, apoyando su mejilla en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana del restaurante

_Vayan a recogerlo – pidió el comandante – me informaron que tiene hambre, está tratando de comerse a mis oficiales

_Rayos, ¿para qué vino ese gusano? ¡No permiten animales en el hotel! – se quejó Robin agarrando su cabeza

_¿Y por qué dejaron entrar a CB entonces? – dijo Cyborg

_¡OYE! – saltó el chico verde

_Robin, yo leí que no admiten perros, gatos, hámster, peces, lagartijas, caballos o vacas… pero no dice nada de larvas extraterrestres – dijo alegre la tamaraneana

_... – todos la miraron como bicho raro, pero después la pensaron mejor y dedujeron que Starfire tenía razón

_Starfire tiene razón – opinó Chico Bestia

_Bueno, pasando a otra cosa – habló el comandante - ¿a qué vinieron ustedes? ¿vinieron a ayudarnos a atrapar a los máximos villanos de México?

_¿Máximos villanos? – preguntó Robin muy interesado

_Sí – respondió el hombre – Los máximos villanos de Mexico son… - hizo una lúgubre pausa prendiendo una linterna en su cara – El Chupacabras… - dijo tenebrosamente – alias el flacucho

_... … - los titanes pusieron una cara atónita, y el comandante continuó

_Y anda junto con su compañero, no menos aterrador, el Chupacoto… alias el chipirindingui

_... … - todos pusieron cara de WTF, menos Robin, quien estaba emocionado…

_¡Cuente con nosotros para…!

_¡ROBIN! – todos le gritaron para que se calle

_¿Qué? – preguntó Robin muy confundido y encogido (más de lo normal)

_Nos disculpará, señor comandante, pero estamos fuera de servicio – explicó Starfire amablemente

_Sí, estamos de vacaciones – aseguró el chico verde

_Y no dudamos de que usted ya tiene todo bajo control – dijo Cyborg sonriendo de oreja a coso (es que no tiene oreja izquierda) – se nota que es un comandante excelente que puede atrapar a esos criminales sin la ayuda de nadie – alegó exageradamente halagador

_Tiene razón – sonrió el comandante – pero nunca está de más otro monigot… ¡digo! otro integrante en el equipo

_...

_De todas formas… - continuó hablando - si quieren pasar una vacación sin trabajo está bien, siempre es necesario un pequeño respiro – concordó – bueno, ¿quién va a ir conmigo a recoger al bicho?

_Yo iré – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie – amigos, los veré en el hotel, yo iré allí con Silkie cuando lo recoja – les dijo a sus amigos

_¡Esperen! – dijo Cyborg - ¿y qué hay de mi nave? ¡no pueden confiscarla!

_Acompáñenos para rellenar los papeles necesarios y la mantendremos en nuestra estación hasta que se vayan – dijo el comandante – es que no puede dejar una nave tirada donde sea

_Está bien – concordó el chico metálico yéndose con ellos

_... – mientras que en la mesa sólo quedaron Robin, CB y Raven. Entonces Robin, viendo la amena compañía dijo…

_¡Esperen! ¡yo me voy con ustedes! – se fue corriendo detrás de los demás que ya habían salido del restaurante

Entonces sólo quedaron Chico Bestia y Raven, y disfrutaron de una agradable charla…

_...

_...

_...

_...

Grillo: cricricri…

_...

_...

_...

_...

Grillo:…

_...

_...

_Bueno, vámonos – habló Chico Bestia al fin, y estaban a punto de levantarse cuando…

_¡Ehem! (español) – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

_... – ambos se voltearon encontrándose con el camarero

_La cuenta – dijo seriamente entregándoles una hoja

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¿Y ahora qué rayos vamos a hacer? – preguntó la pelimorada fastidiada

_¡Vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones! – respondió Chico Bestia

_... – Raven lo miró incrédula… ¿a un parque a las dos de la tarde? – ¿a un parque de diversiones? No hablas en serio, o sí?

_¿Desde cuándo bromeo?

_... – Raven tenía una gotaza en la cabeza. Definitivamente ya murió la última neurona de ese pobre chico.

_Además, hay algo especial que quiero que hagas – dijo Chico Bestia sonriente

_ _"¡Deja de decir la palabra 'especial', idiota!"_ – se esforzó mucho por no decir eso en voz alta – ¿qué se supone que quieres que haga?

_¡Vas a ganar un premio para mí!

_... – silencio – ¡Ni hablar!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Ahora estaban en un parque de diversiones. Era de esos parques ambulantes, que van de ciudad y ciudad. Desgraciadamente para Raven, ahora le tocó a ese parque estar aquí…

_No – se negó rotundamente por novena vez cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado

_¡Raven! – se quejó el chico verde – ¡Se supone que debes obedecer todo lo que te diga!

Ya lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que si le pedía que se tire de un puente lo haría. Claro que no le estaba pidiendo lanzarse de un puente, pero para ella era algo parecido.

_¡Sólo es una foto! ¡Apenas tienes que poner tu cabeza en ese agujero!

_¿Y salir con cuerpo de Mini Mouse? ¡Jamás!

_Pero entonces al otro

_¡Ese es el cuerpo de Goofy!

_Entonces escoge el que quieras… ¡Menos el del pato donald! ¡Ese es mío! – dictaminó

_¡No quiero sacarme una foto! – especificó la chica

_¿Por qué no quieres?

_¡Porque no me gusta!

_¿Por qué no te gusta?

_¡Porque sí!

_¿Acaso es porque piensas que no eres fotogénica? – dijo el chico sonriendo con suspicacia

_... – ella se sonrojó y lo miró enojada – No me gusta y punto

_Bueno, entonces ven, nos sacaremos una foto normalmente – la agarró de la muñeca

_¡Ni así! – dijo ella haciéndose soltar

_¡Es para recuerdo!

_Cómo si quisiera que quedara algún recuerdo de esta pesadilla – dijo ella con veneno en la voz – sólo estoy esperando que la semana pase rápidamente

_... – esas palabras sorprendieron al chico verde, y después le causaron profunda tristeza – ya veo… - murmuró

_... – Raven lo miró de reojo, ¿se habría propasado?

Vio como el chico tomaba un profundo respiro y de repente ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

_Está bien, entonces vamos a lo que vinimos – dijo sonriente y comenzó a caminar esperando que Raven lo siga. Y ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Algo estaba mal. Simplemente mal.

Esto no tenía sentido.

¡No tenía lógica!

Ese pato desgraciado tenía la culpa de todo… ¡No ella!

¡También aquella escopeta de juguete tenía la culpa! ¡TODOS TENÍAN LA CULPA! ¡Incluso el irritante chico verde que estaba parado a su lado con la cara más idiota que podía poner!

_¡HAHAHAHAHAH! – se carcajeaba Chico Bestia – Raven, no sabía que tenías tan mala puntería – la chica gótica le mandó una mirada asesina mientras tenía una vena para reventar en su frente – Mantén los dos ojos abiertos, veras dos veces mejor

_… Gracias, genio – murmuró entre dientes muy sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba de nuevo con la escopeta hacia esos patitos de plástico que se movían de un lado al otro por el bien de su supervivencia.

_Ahora… ¡dispara!

¡Punk!

_¡AGH! (español) – fue el grito que largó el tipo que atendía en ese puesto donde se ganaban premios, cuando la bala (que gracias al cielo era de plástico) le dio en plena frente.

_Lo siento – se disculpó la pelimorada con cara de sorprendida

_¡Hahahahah! – se carcajeó el chico verde por onceava vez, el mismo número de intentos fallidos de Raven – vamos, trata de nuevo

_Agh… - se quejó ella con cara de resignación – bueno – volvió a poner la mira en el blanco

Ahora venía el duodécimo intento… no podía creer que esté gastando su dinero en esto.

_Imagina que es Cyborg – dijo el chico, animándola,

_Mejor imagino que eres tú, de seguro le acierto – dijo ella sonriendo de lado

Una vena para reventar apareció en la frente de CB ante ese comentario.

_Si le aciertas imaginando que soy yo, te castigo – dijo con cara de chupalimón

_¡Tú no sabrás si lo estoy imaginando! – contrarrestó ella.

_¡Claro que lo sabré! – aseguró él, luego se puso pensativo – a ver… imagina que es… - puso la mano a la barbilla y luego hizo cara de haber encontrado la respuesta – ¡Slade!

_Eso sólo funciona con Robin

_¡Entonces imagina que es un libro que se está escapando para que no lo leas! – dijo él, ya habiendo agotado su paciencia – ¡Ahora dale!

_¡Agh! ¡CÁLLATEEEEH!

¡PUNK!

¡Cuack!

Los dos se quedaron mirando atónitos.

_...

_...

_Le diste… - murmuró Chico Bestia sin salir de su asombro.

_Le di…? – ella tampoco salía de su asombro.

_Rayos – se quejó el vendedor por lo bajo, pero no le dolió tanto entregar el premio, ya que después de tantos intentos fallidos, ganó mucho dinero – En fin, se ganó este pato – dijo entregándole un pato.

_¿Un pato? – preguntó Raven con un tic en el ojo… ¿El dichoso premio era un mugroso pato? ¿Un grande, redondo y deforme pato? ¿POR ESO SE HABÍA ESFORZADO TANTO?

_¡Un pato! – exclamó Chico Bestia animado, agarrando el premio – ¡Qué lindo! ¡Gracias, Rae!

_... hmp… - resopló ella girando los ojos – _"habla como si no me hubiera obligado a hacerlo" _– pensó en su fuero interno – ¿para qué quieres ese estorbo? Bótalo – dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Le daba vergüenza haber ganado esa cosa. Le recordaba al pollo que le regalaron a ella, era igualito, sólo que en vez de un pollo era un pato… y recordarlo le irritaba.

_¿Acaso tú no tienes el pollo que ganamos Cyborg y yo para ti? – preguntó el chico al escuchar lo que ella dijo.

_No – respondió Raven sin ninguna compasión – teníamos algo que hacer y no iba a estar con esa cosa estorbando.

_Ah… - el ojiverde miró a un lado, dolido por un momento, pero como siempre buscó cómo enterrar cualquier tristeza – ¡Mira! ¡Vamos a la rueda gigante! – dijo animado apuntando al lugar.

_Ya qué – dijo Raven encogiendo los hombros y siguiéndolo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Ambos estaban en la rueda gigante, viendo la enorme ciudad desde lo alto. Y eso es algo que todos les parece romántico…

Menos a ellos

_Juguemos un juego – propuso Chico Bestia alegremente – hagámonos preguntas para ver cuánto nos conocemos

Raven lo miró de reojo mientras se metía un pedacito de algodón dulce a la boca.

_¿Como qué preguntas? – cuestionó curiosa

_A ver, yo empiezo… - él se puso pensativo – ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre? – preguntó, mirando a Raven, esperando su respuesta

Ella lo observó en silencio por un momento y luego respondió…

_Pancracio

_¡QUE!

_Era chiste… - dijo ella sonriendo de lado al ver la reacción horrorizada del otro – ¿por qué no te ríes?

_... – él la miró tieso por un momento, y luego… - ¡porque no fue gracioso! ¡Y no puedo creer que no sepas mi nombre!

_Garfield Mark Logan

_... – él la miró tieso otra vez – ah, heheheh – rió por lo bajo

_¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre? – preguntó Raven devuelta

_ ¡Rachel Roth! – respondió el chico de inmediato – a ver… ¿cuál es mi cantante favorito? – preguntó

_Pues… - Raven se puso pensativa, tratando de recordar – yo nunca te vi escuchando alguna música en especial

_¡Exacto! – sonrió él, haciendo que caiga una gotaza en la cabeza de Raven – ahora pregunta tú

_Mh… - la pelimorada se puso a pensar – ¿Cuál crees que es mi platillo favorito?

_¡El azul! – respondió Chico Bestia casi sin pensar (casi?).

_... – Raven lo miró tiesa por un momento, tratando de digerir la información – ¡No, tonto! – exclamó después de haberla digerido

_Tienes razón – dijo Chico Bestia meditativo – no tenemos platillos azules en la torre, sólo blancos… pero pensé que te gustarían ya que es tu color preferido, además del…

_ ¡Hablaba de la comida, zopenco!

_...

_...

_Aaaaah… - recién se dio cuenta – Los panqueques – respondió sonriente.

_... – Raven se quedó callada, pensativa ante la respuesta – Bueno, eso no se considera un _platillo_, en realidad…

_¡La manzana! – volvió a responder el chico

_Ehm... eso es una fruta, yo hablaba de…

_¡La sandía!

_Me…

_¡El tomate!

_¡SILENCIO! – y con eso el pobre y asustado CB se silenció – en realidad, no me gusta ninguna comida en especial, aunque lo que mencionaste sí, pero… ¿el tomate? ¿De dónde rayos sacas eso?

_Bueno, sería gracioso pensar que te guste mucho el tomate y aún así seas pálida – dijo él riendo.

_Eso no tiene sentido – dijo ella levantando una ceja – ¿O sea que tú eres verde por comer muchos vegetales?

_¡No! La sustancia verde de los vegetales son antioxidantes, no son de los que dan color – corrigió él y unos lentes de nerd le aparecieron de la nada mientras lo decía – pero el tomate tiene las cualidades de alimentar tus glóbulos rojos.

_El tomate tiene una sustancia que hace a tu piel menos sensible a los rayos ultravioletas del sol – dijo Raven, sin querer quedarse atrás.

_¡Eso también! – dijo el chico sonriente – ahora… ¿cuál es mi comida favorita? – preguntó siguiendo con el juego.

_El tofu.

_¡¿Cómo lo supiste? – exclamó CB sorprendido.

_...

_En fin, te cuento un chiste – anunció cambiando de tema.

_Ay, no… - murmuró ella.

_¿Qué animal galopa y relincha y no es un caballo?

_Una yegua.

_...

_...

_¡P-Pues te equivocas!… - tartamudeó el chico – la respuesta es… ehm…

_...

_¡Una vaca!

_...

_Es que está loca.

_...

_De veras.

_Permiso para lanzarlo de un golpe al vacío, su majestad.

_¡Permiso denegado!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Ya era de noche, ambos chicos caminaban por la calle en dirección al hotel. Podrían volar y llegar mucho más rápido, pero no, el desgraciado "rey" quería caminar.

Raven agradeció enormemente el cómodo silencio, CB estaba completamente callado, de seguro porque estaba cansado. Miró por la esquina de sus ojos al chico que estaba caminando a su lado, parecía bastante pensativo… con razón había tanto humo en la atmósfera.

Pero de repente, notó algo…

_Oye… - habló Raven llamando la atención de CB – ¿Dónde está el pato? – le preguntó extrañada.

_Lo boté – dijo el chico verde encogiendo los hombros. Raven abrió los ojos grande, sintiendo una punzada muy fea en su interior al escuchar esa respuesta.

_¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento.

_Seguí tu consejo – dijo él sonriente – tenías razón, sólo estorbaba.

Con eso, Raven decidió no decir más.

_Ya veo…

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban frente al hotel. Pidieron las llaves de las habitaciones correspondientes y subieron por el ascensor.

_¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió CB agitando la mano antes de entrar a su cuarto.

_Hm… - fue lo único que respondió Raven entrando al suyo.

La chica gótica soltó un suspiro cansado y luego se dejó caer en la cama.

Sentí que algo le molestaba y le incomodaba mucho, y lastimosamente no era el día entero que había pasado con su compañero y las tontas actividades que hicieron, sino otra cosa…

_¿Desde cuándo ese idiota me hace caso? – refunfuñó enojada y hasta dolida, porque... CB había tirado el pato.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Sabía que era un juguete horrible ¡Pero le costó mucho ganarlo! … y él lo botó.

¿Qué es esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo? No debería sentirse triste por esa tontería... ¿Será que él se sintió así cuando le dijo que botó su pollo? Tal vez no debió decir eso…

Y a decir verdad, ella no lo botó… bueno, sí lo botó, pero fue porque Starfire estaba en peligro y no podía luchar con semejante pollo en la mano, luego volvió a recogerlo, porque no era tan insensible como para dejar tirado un regalo que le dieron sus amigos.

Pero él sí lo botó en serio.

_¡Deja de pensar en eso! – se reclamó a sí misma. Esto es insoportable, y solo pasó un día, ¿cómo voy a estar en seis? – Tengo que hacer algo… - se dijo agarrándose la cabeza, y de repente su mente se iluminó – ¡ya sé! Voy a sobornarlo para que me deje libre – decidió – es algo muy bajo pero es la única forma. Le voy a ofrecer lo que sea para que rompa ese tonto contrato… ¡ahora mismo!

Con determinación, se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al de al lado. Como estaba toda consternada con la crisis emocional que estaba teniendo, se olvidó de los modales y entró al cuarto de CB sin llamar antes.

_Chico Bestia… ¡Ah!

_¡POCK!_

Se rompió el foco y todo el cuarto quedó a oscuras.

_¡Raven! – escuchó la voz del chico en la oscuridad – ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Rompiste el foco! – lo escuchó exclamar – ¿Dónde estás?

_... – Raven permaneció en silencio – _"tonta, tonta, tonta" _– pensó para sí misma. ¿Cómo pudo entrar sin tocar? ¡Por culpa de su despiste entró y vio al idiota sin camisa! Lo bueno era que ahora no veía nada…

_No veo nada, Rae… - dijo CB, y por lo que escuchaba Raven, al parecer estaba caminando hacia ella – ¡Auch! – sí, estaba caminando hacia ella y se chocó con ella – ¿Hm?... ¿Esta eres tú? – preguntó el titán extendiendo sus manos hacia ella y tocando su cara.

_¡No me toques!

_Y tú diciendo que no gastemos, mientras tú rompes focos del hotel – refunfuñó el chico verde todo jetón.

Raven chasqueó la lengua como respuesta.

_Encenderé la lámpara – informó CB agarrándose del borde de la cama y tanteando hasta llegar al velador donde estaba la lámpara, luego la encendió.

_ ¿Y bien? – preguntó mirando a Raven, quien había desviado la mirada a otro lado inmediatamente – ¿a qué entraste aquí, Raven?

_Ehm… ponte la camisa y te lo diré.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver con la camisa?

_¡Tú póntela!

_La sirvienta no le da órdenes a su majestad – alegó él cruzando los brazos – dime de una vez qué querías decirme.

_Aagh… ¡yo solo…! – se quedó callada cuando se volteó a mirara en su dirección, notando con ello, el objeto que estaba sobre la cama.

El pato redondo y deforme.

_Ehm… - la chica se había quedado sin palabras, estrujó fuerte su capa azul entre sus dedos, otra vez sintiendo algo raro, pero esta vez no era algo malo – Creí que dijiste que lo habías botado… - dijo ella mirando a un lado.

_Pues… mentí – dijo CB simplemente encogiendo los hombros – ¿recuerdas cuando entré a la casa de terror? Pues no entré, me transformé en pterodáctilo y vine volando a guardarlo – explicó con una sonrisa, la cual después se transformó en una triste – La verdad es que… yo aprecio mucho lo que me dan, por más que sea algo inútil o sólo un estorbo…

Raven se le quedó mirando un momento y luego habló.

_Bueno, el pollo que yo tengo es más grande…

_ ¿Qué? – el chico verde la miró sorprendido.

_... – ella mantenía la mirada a un lado, frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas sonrosadas… esto era vergonzoso.

_ ¿Tú… lo tienes?

_Sí, lo tengo ¿Contento? – dijo ella resignada – ¡Ah! – se quedó tiesa cuando él corrió a abrazarla.

_¡Mucho, Rae!

_Suél… tame… - ordenó ella toda nerviosa.

_Lo siento, tienen que pasar veinte minutos para que se me pase la felicidad – dijo él feliz sin soltarla.

_¿Y qué tal si te doy un golpe? Con eso la felicidad se te va a pasar en un segundo, te lo aseguro

_Bueno – la soltó rápidamente, pero no dejó de sonreír.

Raven desvió la mirada.

_Es hora de que vaya a dormir – dijo saliendo rápidamente de allí.

_Dulces sueños, Rae – escuchó antes de salir.

_Buenas noches…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Estoy sucia! – exclamaba la chica pelimorada mientras se daba un baño y se refregaba los brazos con la esponja una y otra vez – ¡No sale! ¡No sale!

No se refería a la suciedad, sino a la extraña sensación que le había provocado el hecho de que el idiota la abrace.

_Raven Rabia: ¡No sale! ¡No sale!_

_Raven Afecto: ¿Y qué tiene de malo que no salga…?_

_Raven Rabia: ¡Cállate! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Si me hubieran dejado salir, ese chico sería polvo en este momento!_

_Ese asqueroso, pervertido, depravado, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarme? ¡Y sin camisa! – se quejaba Raven en el mundo real.

_Raven Rabia: ¡Tú te quedaste quieta!_

_Raven Afecto: ¿Cómo no iba a quedarme quieta? Fue la sensación más linda que he sentido…_

_Raven Rabia: CALLATE!_

_Raven Afecto: Ah! Suéltame!_

_Raven Rabia: ¡Te voy a esfumar de Nevermore!_

_Raven Afecto: ¡No si yo lo hago primero contigo!_

_Raven Valiente: ¡Sepárenlas!_

El interior de Raven era todo un caos…

_¡Odio esto! ¡Él me tocó, me tocó! ¿Cómo se atreve?... ¡más jabón!

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_Hoy fue un gran día, todo salió perfecto – decía el chico verde tendido en su cama – Qué bueno que toda la semana va a ser así. Que tengas dulces sueños, Rae Rae – dijo sonriente antes de dormir.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
